What about us?
by Aliana1
Summary: Reitro: Basically a story about how Rogue feels about the BrotherHood, she thinks she has feelings for Peitro but isnt sure. Noone is, maybe not even Peitro himself, and what is he up to?And what of Mystique and Magneto?
1. Ch. 1: Silent thoughts

Hundreds of people crowded into the enclosed space, trying to make their way through the forever growing crowd. It was hot and humid, making the temperature unbearable. Bodies brushing up against each other, mindless and incoherent babble ensuing. These tortured souls, having no clue about the truth of what they are to be in the future.

  
  


Damn ignorance is bliss.

  
  


A teenage girl around 15 or 16 said to herself. She looked over at the crowd and after scanning it she shook her head in distaste.

  
  


"Hmpf. Mindless slaves and they don't even know."

  
  


She blew an unruly strand of out of her face, but it immediately fell back in place. There were certain times when she wanted to be like them, be ONE of them. To be so...human...so touchable. But that had been unsuccessful at those times. 

  
  


She let out a sigh and switched her gaze to her own personal Hell: herself. Rogue wanted to get this torture over with. All of it. But sadly, she couldn't deny who she was, who she IS. 

  
  


"I hate my life...so damn much."

  
  


Rogue soon found herself in an endless sea of mindless cattle. With every step she was dying to leave, get away. She pushed her way through; determined to not let this Hell get the best of her.

As she made her way through, she heard the whispers.

  
  


"...I hear she's a witch."

  
  


"...her? Naw...just anot...Goth Bitch..."

  
  


"I mean d...look at her....freak."

  
  


She closed her eyes momentarily to compose herself. This wasn't new to her, she was always the outcast and it made her mad, sometimes. After awhile she kind of liked it, needed it to survive.

She put on her scowl and walked on past them, the normal people, the humans. Those damned people made her sick. Wanting so much to be like the popular, deceiving friends, turning their backs on them, and for what? A fucking patt on the back? 'You officially are my unpopular lackey'?

It sickened her because she knew she was one of them. She stopped and leaned against the wall near her station. Her brow creased in thought as she began to recount what she had done...

  
  


*Flashback*

  
  


It was after the canyon and she had just saved Scott. There she was, flying in the blackbird, getting cozy with Logan. They had gotten back to the mansion and she was assigned to her room, were she was to shack with Kitty. 

  
  


"Well, like, welcome home Rogue!"

  
  


The younger girl jumped up and down on Rogue's new bed. She looked at Kitty with a look of: 'Dear God in Hell, what did ah get mah self into....'. 

  
  


"My stuff is your stuff okay? This going to be like, SO fun."

  
  


Rogue regarded her with a look of sheer horror.

"Ah am NOT staying with this hyper midget. Soh'ry but yur to...happy..for me."

  
  


Kitty giggled and leapt off her bed.

  
  


"Don't worry, you'll like staying here."

  
  


"Suuure.."

The gruff older man behind them cleared his throat.

"Alright kiddo, you've got your room, now we have to get your things."

  
  


Rouge looked up at Logan with wide eyes.

"Ah cant go back there!"

  
  


Logan looked at her and grinned.

"We'll just have to see about that now wont we?"

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


*At the Brotherhood house*

  
  


The guys were at the table playing poker when she walked through the door. They acknowledged her with a grunt and went about their business. Rogue had told Logan to stay outside, which he did. She went to her room and gathered her belongings. As she stuffed her things into the black duffel bag in record time, she stopped when she heard a creak.

  
  


"What the hell are you doing?"

  
  


Her green eyes dilated when she recognized the voice. She was caught.

  
  


"Ah'm packin mah stuff, what does it look like?"

  
  


Rogue's retort seemed to satisfy him for the moment. That moment. After about 3 seconds he started up again.

  
  


"So where's 'The Rogue' going to now? I don't care, as long as you don't get me into trouble. Oh yeah, I wouldn't be gone too long though, you know how angry Mystique gets." 

  
  


Her eyes narrowed after he said Mystique's name and when he noticed this, he became genuinely afraid. Her eyes held a look of evil in them, more evil than Mystique and Magneto...COMBINED. He chocked.

  
  


"OhRougeImsosorryIguessyoudontwanttobebothered. Imreallysorry,forgiveme?"

  
  


Her gaze softened and she shook her head. They smiled and Pietro started to make his way to his room until Rogue's watch went off.

  
  


"Hey,where'dyagetthathuhhuhhuh???"

  
  


With lightning quick speed, Pietro was at her side, examining her arm. After playing with it he placed her hand on his lap and intertwined his fingers with hers. They sat there for a moment, neither moving, Rogue forgetting that Logan was outside. Her watch beeped again for about the fifth time. 

  
  


"WhatsthefuckingmatterwithyourwatchRogue?"

  
  


Pietro's eye was twitching and he was getting agitated with the thing. 

  
  


"Uh, nothin. Ah found it like this. Its not stolen or anything."

  
  


"Riiiight,likeIcareyoustoleit. InawayImproud..."

  
  


Pietro tapped his finger against his chin as if he were really thinking. Rogue smiled. She started to pull her wrist away but something caught Pietro's eye. He grabbed her wrist and turned it over. In the leather he could see the name Rogue with a big X in the back of it. His eyes shot up at her.

  
  


"You've gotta be kidding me."

  
  


Rogue was not startled by his statement, but more of how he said it. He was speaking normal, which meant he was no longer in the mood to joke. He stood up, pulling her up with him.

  
  


"What the hell is this?!!" 

  
  


Expressions of anger, hurt and shock ran over his face. Rogue jerked her hand away and grabbed the bag. Pietro eyed where she was heading and got there before she did. 

  
  


"You cant join the X-geeks! They wont be a family to you like we are! Sure we're dysfunctional, But hey, I say it works for us."

  
  


Rogue felt like crying, the water swelled up in her eyes. That damned word, 'family'. She sobbed and he held her to him. He whispered into her hair.

  
  


"You cant leave us, not here alone, we need you. We are a family, Im your very handsome brother, Toad is your incredibly ugly brother, Lance is your 'too-damn-old to be here' brother and Fred is your fat but lovable brother. See? Family. You cant desert us."

  
  


He placed a finger under her chin to lift her head up, Rogue's hair stopped her from absorbing him.

  
  


"And you are the 'bitchy-I hate the world-wonderful-smart-evil-second hottest next to Pietro' sister."

  
  


They both laughed and stared at each others eyes. 

"And Magneto will be the dad and Mystique the mother."

  
  


There could be no words that described the look on her face at that moment. She slapped Pietro across the face.

  
  


"Don't ever mention hur name to mae eva again!"

  
  


Rogue returned her attention to the window. Damn. Pietro sure knew how to fuck up a moment like this. Everything happened so fast. Pietro was on the bed, his hand to his face, looking as if her were going to cry. He looked at her. She had one leg over the frame and was starting with the other. She looked up and saw the forming tears and her heart broke right then and there. 

  
  


"Pietro...Im sor-"

  
  


"Why the hell are you half hanging out the window, yo?"

  
  


Toad hopped into the room and noticed how empty it was. He stopped and looked at Pietro's retreating figure. He had gotten off the bed to leave. When he got to the door frame he stopped and looked back.

  
  


"If this is what you want, im not stopping you Rogue."

  
  


Without a look in her direction, he left and slammed his door. Before Todd could do anything else, Rogue slipped out the window and ran to the motorcycle where Logan was waiting.

  
  


"Drive."

  
  


He nodded his head and put her things in the back. Rogue stared up at the house and was about to get on, but she saw a light turn on in window. It was Pietro's room. She gazed at it and sighed. Logan noticed and grunted.

  
  


"Its his decision to stay here, not yours."

  
  


She nodded her head in silent agreement. Right before she get on, his head popped out of the window. He gave her a sad smirk and threw something from the window. He then closed the window and his light went out. Rogue caught it easily and ran her thumb over it. Without looking up she told Logan that she was finally ready. He motioned for her to get on the bike and she did. As they rode off, a single tear flew from her face and landed on the pavement. 

  
  


"Good-bye...mah family."

  
  


*End Flashback*

  
  


Rogue felt around in her pocket until she found what he had given her. It was a picture of the whole Brotherhood posing funny gestures. Lance was drinking a beer and winking, Pietro had a comb in one hand, a mirror in the other, Fred was eating as usual and Toad used some slime to slick back his hair to look handsome. And there she was, in the middle, posing suggestively. She had her hand on her hip that was sticking out. She had her other hand fluffing up her hair, and her lips were pouted out. She smiled a little. That was the only thing that made her truly happy. She pocketed it and headed to her 'home'. 

After some walking, she could see her temporary relief. The exit was right there. She inwardly smiled and reached out her hand.

  
  


Almost there...

  
  


She was almost there but was denied her desire.

  
  


Damn

  
  


A hand tugged her back. She just missed her freedom.

  
  


"Ohh, Rogue guess what happened! You see, Jenny was like, Alvers likes me, maybe loves me, but he doesn't actually like, want to say it. Oh, what should I do?..."

  
  


She babbled on and on. Torture to the fullest. 

  
  


Damn teenie boppers

  
  


She looked at the door.

  
  


Why?

  
  


"...And so I like, asked around and everyone was like yeah. Isnt that great?! AND I heard he was going to ask me out! This is great, uh, hello! This is GREAT!! Earth to Rogue!"

  
  


Her personal Harpy nudged her and she slowly snapped out of her thoughts.

  
  


"uh yeah, great."

  
  


Kitty gave her a questioning look as her prey made her way to the door.

  
  


"Um Rouge, are you like, alright?"

  
  


Rogue turned on the fakest smile she could muster.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine Kitty."

  
  


Rogue made her way out the door before the Freshman could breathe another word. She made her way to the parking lot. She didn't want a ride today, she just wanted to sulk today. She walked slowly down the sidewalk. It was Friday and she had all the time in the world. A blur of color passed by her, making her drop her books.

  
  


Man...

  
  


She knelt down to gather her things and saw a familiar shadow blocking the light. She breathed in his scent.

  
  


Oh Gawd no..

  
  


"Sorry 'bout that. Looks like you need some help here. Sister."

  
  


She looked up at him as he smiled at her sickeningly sweet.

  
  


"I hate mah life..."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


So how was it? its my first Evo fic and I really need some feedback. I accept ALL reviews, I don't delete them or criticize them, I take them to heart, the good and the bad. You know what to do! ^_^!


	2. Ch.2: The Parking-lot

-....- :means thoughts

Author rant is at the bottom.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Don't start with mae Speedy."

  
  


Her scowl grew deeper as Peitro stood there, smiling at her. She really did hate Peitro, even if SHE did betray him.

  
  


"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Peitro shifted feet and cocked his head to the side. Rogue turned red with anger under his gaze. He loved torturing her.

  
  


"Outta mah way. You don't want to get in mah way!"

  
  


Rogue's eyes narrowed when she straightened herself up. A mini crowd had gathered around the little scene. Since it was late after school, hardly no-one was there. They could hear the 'uh-ohs' and the 'this outta be good's. Rogue crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared daggers. Peitro circled around her, slowly, so he wouldn't be found out that he was a mutant. She could feel his ice cold eyes on her body and it made her shiver slightly. He stopped in back of her.

  
  


"You know, you look very sexy from the back. Nice butt. Wanna go for a ride?"

  
  


Rogue whirled around. There was a flash of pride in his eyes. he was challenging her. It was unmistakable. Rogue, being the prideful Goth she was, didn't want to disappoint him. And she didn't.

  
  


-Well, if its competition he wants...-

  
  


"Ah know. But don't get too cozy with it, your not ridin this."

  
  


The little crowd chuckled. It was a face off, plain and simple. Peitro smirked.

  
  


-Right where I want you.-

  
  


He scanned the crowd. To his mild suprise, it consisted of students from the institute. After a quick look around for any other X-men, he turned his gaze back to Rogue.

  
  


"Oh that hurt so much. It hurts me when you deny yourself from me, traitor."

  
  


Rouge's mouth dropped down. She straightened up her face and wrinkled her nose.

  
  


"I mean, you didn't complain that night we were alone in Lance's car."

  
  


There was a loud reaction from the crowd now. The girls all went on with 'Go Rogue' and 'Ohhh'. The guys were whistling and rooting on Peitro. Rogue was red. The crowd was in an uproar now and the two found that they couldn't stop themselves. Insults were flying back and forth. Rogue and Peitro didn't notice the crowd anymore, it was just them. They had a rhythm going and couldn't help but enjoy it. Their bodies seemed to be tense and ready to fight, but their eyes were locked into each others, in war. Rogue could see a passion in his eyes. 

  
  


-His cold blue eyes-

  
  


Peitro knew that Rogue could read what he was thinking through his eyes so, like the bad boy he was, he let all of his daydreams of her whirl through his head and body. 

  
  


-You belong home, with me.-

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


*On the other side of the Parkinglot*

  
  


"Hey, like, what's going on?"

  
  


Kitty Pride had just came out of the school after going to 'investigate' something with Lance. Evan was sitting on the hood of Scott's car. Scott was no where to be seen, for now. Evan shrugged.

  
  


"Ah nuthin, Rogue and Quicksilver are at it."

  
  


Lance rolled his eyes and smiled. Kitty just sighed.

  
  


"Again?! This is like, the third time! This is not good!"

  
  


Lance and Evan exchanged looks. Kitty had been on edge ever since they fought and lost against who Mystique called 'The Scarlet Witch'. Kitty's Pride (excuse the pun) was hurt. Everyone's was. It affected Rogue the most. Rogue was more temperamental by the day. She would sneak out at night and snapped at anyone who even questioned her where-abouts. Evan watched the fight while Kitty ranted on about how Rogue and Peitro needed to this and they needed to do that. Lance had left and joined the Brotherhood around his car. At first Evan thought it was because of Kitty's ranting, but it wasn't. It was because Scott was standing there, right beside him, his mouth gaping open at the sight. Evan returned his attention back to the scene and could see why he looked that way. The crowd had cleared and what he saw shocked him to no end. 

  
  


"No way...."

  
  


~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


*back to the two*

  
  


Peitro had just said something else to her and he could tell she was so involved in the earlier battle, that she hadnt realized what they were doing now. He noticed how comfortable she seemed and also how happy she was. His eyes bore into hers while she replied.

  
  


"Ah don't think so Speedy. This is getting old fast, if ya don't leave me alone Ah will take off mah gloves, Hell so help me..."

  
  


She stopped and for the first time noticed that everyone was gone except the Brotherhood and the X-men, their jaws slack. Then it hit her WHY they were staring the way they were. Rogue put a hand to her mouth. Her deep green eyes laughed along with Peitro's icy one's. Peitro's eye twitched. Rogue blushed with embarrassment as she saw Scott stopping at his car door, his mouth so wide a bird could fit through.

  
  


"Oh mah God.."

  
  


The Brotherhood and the X-men alike stopped in their tracks. Peitro's eye had stopped twitching and now his mouth started. Scott made his way over to where they were. Rogue looked from Scott to Peitro and stepped back. Instantly Peitro burst into laughter.

  
  


"Muhahahaaaaa! OhmyGodRoguedidyouseeyourface?! Ialwaysknewyouwantedme. Ifeelsospecialnow!"

  
  


Rogue's embarrassment subsided and she laughed with him. While they were 'conversating' Peitro had wrapped his arms around her and she had leaned on his chest, taunting him.

  
  


"Awww, that was like, so cute Rogue! You too really have a connection!"

  
  


Peitro coughed nervously and looked down at his feet like a five year old. Scott had made it over there and turned to Rogue.

  
  


"What are you doing? If you haven't noticed, he's the enemy!"

  
  


Rogue rolled her eyes in annoyance. If she can take a joke, then Scott 'I always have a stick up my ass' Summers could too.

  
  


"Its not mah fault ah'm gorgeous!"

  
  


Everyone burst into fits of intense laughter. Scott shook his head in disbelief as he turned heel and drug himself back to his car. She smirked smugly.

  
  


-It feels good to be in control-

  
  


She sighed and knelt down to gather her books and Peitro helped. As they squatted down to pick up her things, they heard cat-calls and looked up.

  
  


"Woohoo! Go Peitro, get your girl, yo!"

  
  


The Brotherhood were gathered around Lance's car and were laughing . Boom-boom was with them, sitting on the hood of the car.

  
  


"Yeah Rogue, get your man! Let's just hope he's not fast in all the activities he does!"

  
  


Rogue blushed and Peitro flicked her off.

  
  


"Well Boom-Boom, Iguessyou'llneverknow, butfromwhatthewholefootballteamtoldme..."

  
  


Peitro stopped and smiled. Boom-boom went red and hopped in the car to sulk. Rogue started to pick up her books as Peitro did the same. When she was given the last of her books, Peitro grabbed her slightly and whispered in her ear.

  
  


"Youknowyourealwayswelcomebackathome. Weallmissyou,Imissyou..."

  
  


He gave her hand a light squeeze and they both got up. He shrugged his shoulders.

  
  


"See you later Roguie. I hope we get to play like this again."

  
  


"Sure..."

  
  


He winked at her and a chill ran down her back.

  
  


-Was he trying to recruit me, or was he...-

  
  


Rogue stood there dumbfounded. Scott was at her side looking at his feet.

  
  


"Look, Im sorry for snapping. Im just kinda upset about our loss."

  
  


Rogue blinked and looked at him.

"Yeah, lets go. Ah understand."

  
  


Scott nodded as they walked to the car and jumped in. Kitty and Evan were in the back playing with his recorder.

  
  


"Rogue, are you like, okay?"

  
  


Rogue shifted her sight from the front to the back and snorted.

  
  


"What the Hell do you think?"

  
  


Rogue turned around and closed her eyes. Kitty and Evan shrugged as the car pulled off.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Rogue and Peitro sittin in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

  
  


Only the Brotherhood were left in the empty parkinglot. 

  
  


"So Peitro, falling in love with the enemy? must be catching, huh Alvers?"

  
  


Lanced growled at Fred and looked at Peitro.

"You know we don't have a problem with you hanging with her but think about Mystique."

  
  


Peitro's face darkened.

"Don't even bring her into this. So what she's the boss and her mom. Its not like she cares."

  
  


Lance nodded in agreement. It was true, Mystique showed no signs of emotion when they were in trouble. They fell silent for some time.

  
  


"What I mean is, don't tell her. Don't tell sis either. I don't want them to get any 'ideas'."

  
  


The guys looked at him confusion.

  
  


"What kind of idea's, yo?"

  
  


Peitro looked at his watch, they had to get going.

"Lookwegottagosogetinthecar,i'lltellyoulater,justpromiseyouwonttellHex. okay?"

  
  


They all nodded, even Boom-Boom. Everyone piled into the car, except Peitro. Lance looked at him weird.

  
  


"Where are you going?"

  
  


"Out, Tell Mystique and Hex that we got in an argument and I took off."

  
  


Lance just shrugged.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Thank-you to all the reviewers! Y'all are SO sweet! Im sorry if I misspelled their names, forgive me please. The next chapter is going to be short though. This one was not so hot but it will get better, I promise! until next time...


	3. Ch. 3: The Plot Thickens

Besides Kitty, Evan and Scott, no one knew what happened between Rogue and Pietro. Rogue made sure of that. Rogue was in her room and Kitty and Evan were in the Kitchen whispering.

  
  


"That was like so cool, Rogue and Pietro!"

  
  


Evan rolled his eyes.

"Sure Kitty. Whatever. He's up to no good, all he has to do is just give me an excuse to kill 'em."

  
  


Now it was Kitty's turn to roll eyes.

"Oh please. You know you like her. Anyway..."

  
  


Kitty leaned forward and whispered lower.

"You got the tape?"

  
  


Evan's frown turned into an evil smirk.

"Yeah I got it.

  
  


Kitty smiled as she wrapped her hair around her finger.

"This is just perfect."

  
  


The two exchanged evil maniacal smiles as they slipped the tape into the recorder. AS they discussed what they were going to do, Scott and Jean walked in on them.

  
  


"What is perfect?"

  
  


Scott and Jean had just come from the danger room and were starving. Kitty and Evan froze.

  
  


"What? Is there something on my face?"

Scott's eyebrows arched as Kitty and Evan scrambled with something and started to cheese at him. Slowly they made their way to the door. They started whispering even lower.

  
  


"Oh no! We can't like, let them know what we're doing!"

  
  


Evan understood.

"Yeah, clear your mind of it and pretend to think of something else."

  
  


"Okay."

  
  


Jean stared at the two with amusement. He laughed inside at the sight. The classic cartoons...what was it? Elmer Fudd, yeah, that's it.

They had just reached the door when Scott stopped them.

  
  


"So, I take it you're going to spy on Rogue now right?"

  
  


Scott looked at the duo sternly. His fists slightly clenched. They both winced. Scott put down the bottle of water he had gotten from the fridge. Jean finished her bottle and smiled wickedly.

  
  


"You know that's invasion of privacy, I really don't think the professor would agree with this."

  
  


Scott said this in a matter-of-factly, way. His glasses slipped and he pushed them up on his nose. Kitty suddenly found something interesting on the rather dirty floor....

  
  


-Uh oh! Caught! -

  
  


It was clear that Scott was about to continue, but Jean intervened.

  
  


"Do you know what would happen if she found out? First, she'd absorb you to see how much you know and then tell Professor Xavier. More than likely you'd have to do the X-jet, because we all know that Rogue is Logan's favorite!"

  
  


Jean was enjoying herself, Scott, however, was dead serious. Kitty had smirked and looked at Evan, then to Scott. She put on her 'Valley Girl' face.

  
  


"I know, I'm sorry. But like, it isn't my fault! Evan suckered me in!"

  
  


"WHAAAATT!?!?!?!"

  
  


Evan's jaw literally hit the floor. Kitty had set him up! Evan's spikes grew out and he turned to face her, but to his mild surprise, she had phased through the door. Spike blinked.

  
  


"Shit."

  
  


Jean scoffed at his misfortune.

"Yes, you are in deep shit."

  
  


"I guess they're right when they say, 'There is no honor among thieves.'"

  
  


Jean and Evan both rolled their eyes. Scott tried to continue but Spike didn't seem to want to listen. They were soon arguing and such. Jean shook her head.

  
  


"Alright you two. We won't tell under one condition..."

  
  


Evan was defeated. 

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

  
  


Jean's normally sweet face turned evilly crazy. She had a look that of a maniac. Both young men gulped.

  
  


"The term is that we get to go along with you."

  
  


"WHAAAAAATTTTTTTT?????"

  
  


Scott was flabbergasted. 

-What the hell is Jean thinking? Is she insane? -

  
  


Scott made a move to answer but found he couldn't move. Jean continued her bargain, circling around Evan like a vulture. 

  
  


"You must follow all of my orders and let me go with you whenever or wherever you plan to spy, is that clear?"

  
  


Jean's authoritive voice made Evan stand alert. He was sweating bullets.

-What did I get myself into? Ohhh Kitty's gonna get it.-

  
  


"Yeah Jean. Whatever you say. I never did take you for the spying type."

  
  


Evan was a little interested in why all of a sudden Miss 'perfect' had a sudden interest with the Goth. Jean's eyebrows arched slightly when she answered him.

  
  


"I am, only when I want to."

  
  


The door behind Jean swung open and Evan ran his ass out of there. Scott's body untensed as placed a very strong hand on Jean's shoulder.

  
  


"Jean, what's wrong with you? We cant follow her like that. It's wrong. The Professor would not like it."

  
  


Jean's eyebrows knotted together slightly, not in confusion, but in slight anger.

  
  


"Oh what? So you can follow everyone and I cant? That's very hypocritical! Besides, I have a good reason why."

  
  


Scott fumbled with his words for a moment.

"Well, I mean, its good for the team in most cases."

  
  


He scratched his head, yeah, he was being an ass about it. Then he thought of the last part of her sentence. Scott's confused expression eased as he let her continue.

  
  


"It's been known to me for a while that Rogue has been pondering whether to go back to the Brotherhood. I think there is something going on there, with the new girl somehow connected with Rogue Mystique."

  
  


Jean paused to let him grasp the whole meaning of her words. When he had nodded his head, she continued.

  
  


"Now, out of the blue, Pietro starts to mess with Rogue. I've seen the looks and smiles. I was convinced when I 'heard' about the parking lot. I don't really know if he likes her, I tried reading his mind but its just too fast. But my point is, what if he's trying to recruit her? If he is and she is considering it, then she might go with him. If that is true, then Pietro will come around more for her and he might leak some information to Rogue about the Brotherhood."

  
  


Scott had long since started eating a sandwich while Jean explained her divinely right reason for spying on Rogue. When she finished he understood perfectly. He eyed her warily.

  
  


"I get what you're saying but shouldn't we be looking after Rogue's well being?"

  
  


Jean lightly tilted her head to the side in thought. 

-What he's saying IS true but, she doesn't care about anything...but I guess we should..-

  
  


Jean straightened up and put her hands on her hips. She must have taken a long time to think about it because Scott regarded her with a look of slight distaste. 

  
  


-I don't blame him, this isn't something you should have to think about..-

  
  


"Yeah, we will, but we cant help it if he is using her, right? Look let's go before we get anymore conspirators."

  
  


Scott ran a hand through his hair.

-This is going to be bad, I can feel it in my bones.-

  
  


"Yeah, lets go."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


The wind blew softly on the Institute grounds. The night was calm, the perfect picture of peace, good and innocence. But there was one figure on the grounds that stood out like a sore thumb. He was nothing like his surroundings. He wasn't calm, surely not perfect, peaceful or innocent. 

Pietro stood outside of the kitchen window with binoculars, perched up in a tree. He had watched the whole scene, he couldn't hear them, but he got the jist of it. He was so fast that the sensors could not pick him up. Besides, he had battled there so many times before, so he almost knew where everything was. He wasn't stupid. But, he didn't let anyone catch on. 

The scene had switched from Evan and Kitty to Evan, Kitty, Scott and Jean to just now Jean and Scott. He rolled his eyes. Pietro leapt from his post in the tree and crept so he could hear. He listened intently and smirked devilishly sly.

  
  


-So they are going to follow us eh?-

  
  


The wind tugged at his ripped jeans and he noticed the time. Even bad-ass Pietro had to come before nine. 

  
  


-Damn training sessions-

  
  


He stood up from his crouched position when they left. his voice floated on the breeze.

  
  


"Fine, follow us. I always get what I want. So go on, play your games, let's just hope you can keep up."

  
  


With his mission semi complete (because he was hoping to get a glimpse of Rogue), he sped off, careful not to trigger any sensors. He was _at_the_gate_ when the familiar *shink* sounded behind him. 

  
  


-Damn-

  
  


Pietro had forgotten that one tiny weeny sensor....

Logan. 

  
  


"Doh!"

Logan got into his fighting stance and circled around him, cornering the boy.

  
  


"Don't you know it. What the hell are you doing here, runt?'

  
  


Pietro sweated heavily. There was no escape. Logan's body blocked his exit. Pietro gulped, and backed up to the wall. This just HAD to happen. This ruined his day. 

  
  


-I hate my life-

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Thank-you for the reviews. Im sorry there was no Rogue or Pietro/Rogue, but as sucky as this chapter was, it was important. There will be lots of action later. Thank-you for reading, again, Im VERY lazy so forgive me for ANY misspelling at all. Please review. ^-^!!


	4. Ch. 4: Sneaking around

(I dont own System of a Down's "Chop Suey!") ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The music boomed in Rogue's ears while she did her homework. She was listening to Chop Suey! and had the song on repeat. It was amazing how that one song, out of all the songs in the world, that one song was meant for her. The song played again and she listened to the first 30 seconds with her eyes closed. The beat simply hypnotized her. Rogue soon found herself dancing in a crowd full of people. She didn't seem to notice that her belly and arms were exposed. Also, she didn't seem to notice that she wasn't the only Goth in the room. Rogue danced on felt a warm presence behind her.

  
  


-What tha?-

  
  


She turned around and came face to face with Pietro. Their faces were so close she could feel his heart beat. He gave her his patented 'Go on, I want you to fuck me' smirk. His eyes paralyzed her as they stood there. The crowd around the two was dancing in slow motion. They all looked as if they were moving fast to the beat, but they were moving SO slow. Rogue and Pietro didn't notice them, however.

Pietro's lips moved slightly, mouthing something to her, but she couldn't make it out. She blinked and he was gone. Her breathing grew rapid at her loneliness. Suddenly, out of thin air. His arms wrapped around her. They stood there for a moment. They're breaths, caught in their throats. Rogue held her breath. 

  
  


"You belong to me . . . "

  
  


She turned to face him. His eyes glowed hauntingly, his normally ice blue eyes were now a very metallic blue. 

  
  


-Those ahys' I've seen 'em before . . . -

  
  


She searched his eyes for an answer, ANY answer. Then it clicked. She stopped breathing.

  
  


-Oh mah, God . . . -

"Magneto!"

  
  


He looked at her and placed his hand on her face. He let his index finger slide down the side of her face and he let it settle under her chin. She shivered. A blue fire ignited in his eyes and engulfed them both.

  
  


"Ahhhh, NO!!"

  
  


Rogue woke up and found herself on the floor. She was saturated with sweat. It was now eight and she had two hours until curfew. She had fallen into a daydream while listening to her CD. Rogue ran her hands through wet hair. She thought about the dream as she took a shower. Why was she thinking about Pietro, why did he say that? What happened, why did they get set on fire? It made no sense. Rogue stepped out of the shower and changed clothes. She needed to get out of there. She snatched her 'traveling' bag and headed for the door. No one was out in the hall so she made her way out the door.

  
  


-guess they're all gone.-

  
  


She carefully snuck across the field, not trying to cause any noise or attention, but she stopped when she heard the familiar *shink*. She hid behind a tree and saw Logan and....Pietro!

  
  


-What tha hell!?! What's HE doing here?-

  
  


They were talking but she couldn't hear. She saw Pietro back up slowly. Wolverine cornered him.

  
  


-Oh God, he gonna get killed!-

  
  


Rogue didn't know how it happened but she found herself in-between the two, Logan's claws dangerously close to her chest.

  
  


"What tha holy hell are ya doin?"

  
  


Logan covered his 'weapon' and folded his arms. He was pissed that she was defending the demon child.

  
  


"Not a damn thing, Stripes.(I heard he calls her that) Just taking out the trash."

  
  


Rogue rolled her eyes.

-How original-

  
  


That was weak, Logan's one liners were getting as bad as Lance's rock puns. Rogue placed her hands behind her back and removed a glove. 

  
  


"Look, ah told him to come here so we could talk, that's all."

  
  


Logan snorted. he knew she was lying because he could smell the deception. behind her back she lightly touched Pietro.

Pietro looked at her as if she was insane, but figured out what she was doing. Logan had no idea what was going on. Pietro beamed and gained a little confidence.

  
  


"Now be good and leave me alone 'Wolvie'."

  
  


Pietro smiled triumphantly. Logan, at first, was pissed, but now, he was angry. Logan brought out his claws and sent them in Pietro's direction. In a flash, he was staring at thin air. His body had leaned aside big enough to let them escape. He cursed at himself for being so stupid. 

  
  


"She absorbed his powers, dammit Stripes."

  
  


He looked over at the wide open gate.

"Stay safe kid."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


So, how did you all like it? Sorry for its shortness, I've got other work and all. Please review! Rietro's forever! ^O^And yes Tirzah, I dont like Jean, I REALLY dont like Jean. 


	5. Ch. 5: Spying

The air pulled back their hair as they sped away from the institute. She had absolutely no idea where they were going, but she didn't care. Everything that Rogue did now was fast paced. Her thoughts ran together, almost in a blur. Everything he did and said seemed like regular speech to her. She now fully understood why he was so smart. He let on to everyone that he wasnt bright, but in truth, he was very creative, sensitive, and smart. But you wouldnt catch Rogue telling him she knew that. His thoughts were so complex. They ran under the stars, circling each other in graceful manner. Their steps were in perfect rhythm with each other. Rogue didn't care if she was miles away from the institute, she just wanted to have this moment for herself, she didn't care what the other students thought, as long as she was with Pietro, the rest of the world didn't matter. Just to be with Pietro..

  
  


-Ack! What am ah thinkin?!? just to be with him? I think ah'm going crazy!-

  
  


She shook her head. Her thoughts were getting TOO jumbled. She slurred a little when Pietro asked what was going on, soon, she felt herself slowing down. His powers were leaving her.

  
  


"Pietro, slow down please."

  
  


Pietro whipped his head to the side to find that rogue wasn't there. He turned around and saw her start to fall to the ground. in a split second, he was at her side, stopping her fall. She felt light and was easy to carry, the only problem was, carry her where? Pietro looked around and found that they were in some sort of park. He ran around until he found a bench to lay her on.

  
  


"Here we go."

  
  


He laid her down on the bench and sat on the ground with her hand in his. Pietro looked at his watch. They had been running for three minutes.

  
  


-Oopps! We should be at least three towns away from Bayville by now.-

  
  


Pietro smirked. So, there he was, all alone with Rogue, in an uncharted territory, he could feel the familiar evil childish curiosity in him. He started to think of all the bad things they could do, defacing public property, stealing cars, those kind of things. Pietro let his mind run with the almost endless possibilities but stopped midway when Rogue didn't wake up. He turned and looked her over. She wasn't dead, so he thought that maybe it was his mutation of speed getting to him. He glanced at his watch. 5 minutes had passed. It didn't take THIS long to recover, Pietro jumped up and paced madly in circles.

  
  


"What? Somethin get into ya pants er Some thin'?"

  
  


Pietro whirled around to see one lazy green eye stare up at him. She smirked at him.

  
  


"Gotcha."

  
  


Pietro's face turned red with embarrassment as Rogue lifted herself up.

  
  


"DamnRoguedontdothat! Ifyouweregoneforreal,Wolverinewouldhavemyballs!"

  
  


Pietro stated his ideas about the manner very quickly. Rogue couldn't help but laugh. He looked at her and began too.

  
  


"Ah'm sorry, commere'"

  
  


Pietro sat on the bench beside her and calmed down as the familiar feeling that she was one of the Brotherhood settled in. 

  
  


"So, how's my favorite Gothy, bitchy, incredibly grouchy, lov..."

  
  


Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ahm doin fine. So, how's things at the house?"

  
  


Pietro thought for a moment.

"Meh, same old same old. Boom Boom is terrorizing the house once more, poor Toad."

  
  


Rogue chuckled.

"Yeah right, you mean poor Toad, as long as its not me."

  
  


Pietro nodded his head. She knew him too well.

"True, so, what's up with the Summers? Still getting on you nerves, or are you still swooning over him?"

  
  


This statement was met with a punch in the arm. He rubbed the pain away.

  
  


-Erg...wrong thing to say?-

  
  


Pietro looked over at a fuming Rogue.

  
  


"NO! That is over, but what about you Speedy? Get into the new girls pants yet?"

  
  


Rogue's eyes narrowed dramatically. Pietro squirmed in his place. He wasn't uncomfortable about how mad she was but what she said.

  
  


"Its not like that...Im sorry."

  
  


Rogue turned away from him to get her temper in check.

  
  


"Sure, whatever."

  
  


Pietro spun her around, slightly annoyed.

"Whatdoyoumeanwhatever! Imnotahentai! Thatsmysisterforchristsake!"

  
  


Rogue's eyes went wide in shock. The girl who had beat the hell out of them was his sister! Pietro's own eyes widened when he thought about what he had just said.

  
  


"Oh please Rogue, don't tell anyone! Im actually begging you!"

  
  


Pietro's eyes were pleading with her. She nodded her head and then thought about it. Then she came up with a solution.

  
  


"Fine, but to make it even, Ah'll tell ya Somethin that you cant tell the Brotherhood. Agreed?"

  
  


Pietro nodded his head frantically, he wanted to know her secret.

  
  


"Well, Kurt is mah brother."

  
  


If Pietro had been drinking something right then, it would have been all over Rogue.

  
  


"WHAT!?!? Noway,thatscrazy,sothatmeansMystiqueisyourmom?"

  
  


Rogue laughed inwardly at his sudden use of rapid words. 

"Now we're even, k?"

  
  


Pietro calmed down and understood.

"Yeah, I feel ya, so, I was wondering how everyone was feeling after our last fight, damn sis kicked your asses."

  
  


Rogue stuck out her tongue. She looked playful on the outside, but was sad on the inside.

  
  


"Oh don't remind mae!"

  
  


Pietro teased her a little and got up and did a little victory dance. Rogue kicked him in his butt and clapped. He stopped and bowed to his audience. He thought and decided to change the subject.

  
  


"So, Boom Boom told me about your 'illegal activities' a few days ago."

  
  


Rogue slapped her forehead, acknowledging it was true. Pietro began to laugh uncontrollably.

  
  


"Why is it Boom Boom cant keep a secret?"

  
  


"Yeah, tell me about it."

  
  


Pietro barely managed to answer between his bursts of laughter. When Pietro had finished, they talked about school and their teams. Rogue asked many questions about the guys, even Wanda. Pietro was glad to relay the details to her. They sat there until curfew, laughing and talking under the stars. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


*A week later*

  
  


"Ah'll be back in an hour!"

  
  


Rogue called out to Logan and the professor, who were sitting in the living room with Storm. She jumped down the stairs and barely had touched the base of the stairs before she was making her way out the door. Storm smiled and called out to her.

  
  


"Stay safe child, and try not to hurt Todd again."

  
  


Storm's advice was met with Pietro's head popping in the doorway. 

  
  


"Noprob, myarchenemiesaunt!"

  
  


Storm smiled at the now empty door way.

"He's such a nice boy."

  
  


Xavier nodded his head.

"Indeed, checkmate Storm."

  
  


Logan looked at the two in disbelief. 

"How can you say that? he works for Mystique! The boys bad news Charles, bad news."

  
  


Logan's somewhat, OVER protection of Rogue was showing. He waited for an answer but when he didn't receive one, he grabbed his jacket and hurried out the door. Charles and Storm kept playing.

  
  


"Do you think he will harm the boy?"

  
  


Storm moved her piece and waited for the professor's move and answer.

  
  


"Probably, but I doubt it, he would never do anything to make her hate him. I feel a connection between the two."

  
  


Storm watched him make his move.

"Between Rogue and Logan, or both?"

  
  


Xavier looked at her crease her brow in thought.

"Both."

  
  


"Oh. We'll just have to see the end result. Checkmate."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


*At the park*

  
  


Logan watched the pair as they walked down the paved path. It wasn't rare for him to see them walk closely, or make personal contact. (i.e., arm over the shoulder, fluff like that.) He had been monitoring them for half and hour, making sure he wasn't caught. Finally, after a thousand good-byes, they parted ways. 

  
  


-Now I can see what he's REALLY up to.-

  
  


Logan's attention was so fixed on Pietro that he didn't notice Rogue sneak up behind him.

  
  


"What are ya doin?"

  
  


Logan jumped a little. he wasnt used to getting caught at spying.

  
  


"Look, Rogue, Im looking out for you. I don't trust him. Bottom-line kid."

  
  


Rogue shook her head in annoyance.

  
  


"It hurts so much to know Im not trusted."

  
  


Rogue and Logan both jumped when they found Pietro watching them. Pietro made a step to where Rogue was standing but Wolverine blocked his path. He grabbed her hand and drug her in the direction of his motorcycle. 

  
  


"We're leaving now."

  
  


Rogue stopped fighting and got on. There was no use going against him. 

  
  


"See ya at school Speedy."

  
  


Logan revved up the engine and hauled ass out of there. Pietro smirked and turned to run, but collided with a solid figure. Logan wasn't the only one watching the two.

  
  


"So, this is where you go, brother."

  
  


Pietro saw her bring out her hand to pull him up. He took it and when he dusted himself off, and crossed his arms.

  
  


"You know, everything would have been ruined if she had seen you."

  
  


Wanda rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah right. I think you are missing the point of you talking with her, Mystique will be displeased."

  
  


Pietro crossed his arms.

"Like I give a fuck, Mystique can blow it out her hole for all I care, Im doing this my way, not hers."

  
  


The determination on his face was deadly serious.

  
  


"Fine, I wont tell her, but you have to cease seeing her now, at least for the time being. The plan, remember?"

  
  


Pietro was sick of the 'plan'. He hated his old man for what he did to him and his sis, but he hated him more for what he made Rogue and the others go through. Thinking about this, Pietro reminded himself of why he was doing it.

  
  


"Yeah, I remember the plan. Lets go before any of the X-geeks come by."

  
  


Wanda agreed and she leapt into her brother's arms. Before they set off for the house, she asked him a heart-wrenching and relatively confusing question.

  
  


"So, are we falling in love with the Rogue?"

  
  


His gaze fell from her's and he didn't answer. She spoke again.

"So what is it with you and Rogue? What about you two?"

  
  


Pietro's cool demeanor never faltered for a second. Wanda wiggled a little in his arms.

  
  


"SO, what about you and Rogue!"

  
  


He looked up at her with stern seriousness. His eyes were cold and unfeeling. He smirked at her stupid question.

  
  


"What about us?"

  
  


Wanda smirked as the siblings sped off to their home, where they planned to get back at their useless father. She smiled at her brother, he wasn't going to let ANYONE get in his way. His face remained emotionless the whole ride.

  
  


"Thats right my brother. She means nothing."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  
  


Muhahahaaaaaa. Please don't hurt me. It was my muse, honest!

Im trying to go along with the episodes that are going to happen, but don't worry, it will stray from the story line a bit. Thank you! 

Im very sorry if the end seemed a little rushed. There wasnt much to work on so Im waiting abit. Im also waiting to see what happens before I move on. 

And Tirzah, sarcasm is SO hard to tell on the Internet. ^-^!!


	6. Ch. 6: A womans RAGE

Damn Im psychic or somethin....

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Good fer nuthin men!"

  
  


The front door slammed and a fuming Rogue stomped upstairs. It had been a week since her and Pietro had last met. Lately he was blowing her off like she was one of those stupid girls who flirted with him. Rogue had made her way to her room and slammed THAT door too and was now rummaging under her bed. She pulled out a big black book-bag with skulls on it with the names of the Brotherhood on it. She looked at it and rolled her eyes.

  
  


-Ah was so stupid-

  
  


She unzipped it to reveal a vast selection of candy ranging from Jolly Rancher to Snickers. She grabbed a handful of chocolate and started munching her little black heart away. 

  
  


-Ah hate mah life-

  
  


Rogue rocked back and forth as she cranked up her stereo. Godsmack filled her room. The walls were pounding but she didn't care. Rogue took a look over at the door to make sure it was locked. She quickly downed a Twix and made her way to a king sized Snickers bar. She sat on her bed and thought of what had happened today. 

  
  


::FLSHBK::

  
  


*In the Parkinglot*

  
  


it was afterschool and Rogue was sitting under a tree. For the last 4 days Pietro hadnt shown up. Those days she waited and waited, but he never showed. It hurt like Hell, but she knew how it was. They were different. besides, she was the one who got big-headed, not wanting to talk to them after she joined. Justifying it by saying that if they chose Mystique then they didn't give a damn.

Today was different. She wasn't waiting for Pietro, she was just reading that afternoon. A breeze had passed by and hit her.   
  


"Hey! Watch it Speedy!"

  
  


He stopped and looked over at Rogue as if she were a child.

"Oh, IamSOsorrymissRogue...yeahright!"

  
  


He turned to leave but Rogue shot back at him.

"Blow it out your hole Demon."

  
  


Rogue blew a white strand from her face and returned to her book. She was getting mad with him because she was remembering how he never showed up those days. Pietro flew over to her. He crouched down to where she was, his face close, his hand on the book.

  
  


"Now that's not a lady-like thing to say, wait, you're no lady, so for you, that's not a nice thing for you to say."

  
  


His eyes were ice cold. Her warm green ones narrowed.

"Your SO rude! You are such a jerk. Just get away from mae, ah've got better things to do."

  
  


She got up and got her things and started to walk off. Pietro smiled and laughed. Rogue tried to ignore him and kept walking. She just wanted to drop the whole thing. Pietro, unfortunately, had to go the same direction she was, so he couldn't let it go.

  
  


"Oh, poor Rogue, did I hurt your feelings?"

  
  


Pietro's steel words seemed to bounce off of her angry figure. She was walking at a steady and determined pace. After he slung his torments at her, he finished off with a heart-breaking, slap in the face, finale.

  
  


"You know, you shouldn't have gotten attached, after all, it was just a game."

  
  


Rogue's unbreakable composure dwindled. Her body sagged when she stopped. She turned to see him play with a flower. He stopped and arched his eyebrow. Rogue was angry at how he acted as if she had known. He smirked and slipped next to her.

  
  


"I honestly hope you didn't think I cared. I must admit, you were the best I EVER had."

  
  


Her body shook fiercely as he said that. Pietro eyed her, when satisfied with his effect, he sped off into the distance.

  
  


"Pietro..."

  
  


::ENDFLSHBK::

  
  


A pool of melted chocolate was in her hands. The MandM's she had been eating were enclosed in her ungloved fist. The melted chocolate had dripped on her skirt. She licked it off and stormed into the bathroom to clean her skirt. Rogue hadnt realized that she was crying. She stripped and took a scolding hot shower. The Goth didn't care if her make-up was completely off, she just cared about washing herself and her conscious, clean. She stepped out and looked at herself in the mirror.

  
  


-You are who you are-

  
  


She nodded her head. Pietro was just a guy. They came and went, that's all she needed to know. She applied her make-up and cleaned up the mess. Soon the room looked like she hadn't been there.

  
  


"Um, hello? Rogue, are you like, okay?"

  
  


Kitty was scratching on the other side of the door.

  
  


"Ah'm fine."

  
  


Satisfied, Kitty phased through the door. Apparently, little miss Jean had watched her and told Kitty and the gang what had happened. She rolled her eyes. 

  
  


"Ah take it Jean told ya?"

  
  


Kitty nodded and stepped beside her.

"Yeah, Im like, sorry. If you need me to get Lance, I could."

  
  


Rogue shook her head and headed for the door. Kitty looked at her puzzled and followed her down the stairs.

  
  


"So like, where are you going?"

  
  


Rogue smirked.

"Out."

  
  


Kitty nodded her head slowly.

"Oh, can I like, come?"

  
  


"Sure, whatever."

  
  


The two walked out of the mansion, it was a Friday and they had six hours until curfew. The two walked to Scott's car. They both nodded and hopped in. Rogue pulled a copy of his key out of her pocket and revved up the car and sped off. After some silence, Kitty spoke up.

  
  


"So, what are we going to do?"

  
  


Rogue licked her lips evilly.

"Clubbing, ah have something to take care of."

  
  


Kitty was scared. She had jumped in a car, with a jilted goth who wanted to go to a public place to 'take care' of something. She had just gotten into some REALLY deep shit. She slapped her forehead.

  
  


"D'oh! So, like, what do you have to take care of?"

  
  


Rogue smiled demonically. She used to be Brotherhood, so it came natural.

  
  


"A small score with Pietro."

  
  


"Oh."

  
  


Rogue knew exactly what she was doing. She was going to get back at him, but she knew that she needed help, and there was only ONE person who could help her.

  
  


Boom-Boom

  
  


She narrowed her eyes as she sped up the car.

-Pietro, you fucked with the wrong bitch-

  
  


Kitty looked over and saw the look of evil on her friends face and understood. She leaned back and took it all in. She casually asked Rogue questions they both knew the answers to. But then, one question popped into Kitty's mind, and she had to ask.

  
  


"So what about you and Pietro?"

  
  


This envoked a laugh, no, a cackle of scorn and sarcasm.

"What about us?"

  
  


Kitty sat back happily as they made their way to the club.

"Yeah, that's right, he's nothing but a stupid guy."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Hiya! I knew it I knew I knew I KNEW!!!

I knew something was off. Oh well, this is before the 'Day of Reckoning'. UGH!! Im so

pissed that Remy is so ugly! What about her? What about ROGUE!?? They left her...bad writers.....

Excuse me, Im just mad right now....

Review please.


	7. Ch. 7: Sweet Vengance part 1

This is for all the laday's!!   
I feel so special...  
I don't own Brandy's "Full Moon"  
//...//-means song lyrics  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The car sped off down the road, leaves and dust swirling in its wake. Kitty had on patched pants and a regular shirt with a playboy bunny on it. (Sure as hell don't own that). Rogue was in an all black outfit, her pants were slightly flared at the bottom and her thin shirt showed some skin through the mesh. They laughed evilly and made comments about the lesser sex while on their drive. They had been driving for an hour and Kitty was still rambling on, Rogue not paying any attention.  
  
-Ah won't stop until you pay Pietro. No messes with the Rogue. -  
  
Rogue's hand gripped the steering wheel tightly; her breathing was harsh when it came out between gritted teeth. Her chest moved up and down as tears stung at her eyes.   
  
-This is the LAST time ah get close to anyone! -  
  
Kitty noticed that the car was speeding to 55 in a 45 zone. Her heart raced in her chest as she tried to calm Rogue down.  
  
"Rogue, slow down, or we'll like, get a ticket!"  
  
Rogue grunted and stepped on the gas harder. Kitty sat back and thought for a moment then came up with an idea. (Yes, a smart one ^-^!!)  
  
"You just can't like, go into the club looking like you've been crying."  
  
Rogue turned her attention to kitty and growled. Kitty gulped.  
  
"I mean, its not like you have or anything."  
  
Rogue turned back to the road and eased up on the pedal. Kitty saw that it was working and continued.  
  
"What I mean is, what if Pietro is there? I mean, you can't like, LET him know that you're hurt. Walk in like you don't care."  
  
Rogue's mind processed Kitty's suggestion and decided that it was the right thing to do.   
  
"Okay, we'll do it your way."  
  
Kitty smiled with relief as the car screeched into the parking space.   
  
"Out."  
  
Kitty nodded and got out of Scott's car. The time was now 8:00 and they had an hour to spare. Rogue coolly walked over to the door a flashed the doorman a picture and he let her in with a smile. The pair made their way through the double doors and Kitty gave Rogue a quizzical look. Looking to Rogue for some answers she turned to ask her but it seemed Rogue was just as confused.  
  
"Oh, is the Kitty cat lost?"  
  
The duo turned to see Boom-Boom standing there with a knowing look.  
  
"Yeah, ya could say that, so what's up, where's the club?"  
  
Rogue and Tabitha seemed to have a silent communication because Kitty soon found herself stumbling down secret steps. Before she knew it, she was in a crowd of dancing people. The beat pulsated through the rather large room. Boom-Boom led the two into a side room up some stairs. Once in the room, Boom-Boom turned to Rogue and smirked.  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
Rogue smirked.   
"Let's."  
  
Kitty gulped and backed up.  
"Oh no...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A slow mellow beat filled the club. Dark blue hue lights bounced off the walls. Boom-Boom was casually propped up against a beam with a drink in her hand. She spotted Pietro coming through the door with the guys. She nodded to Kitty, who scampered off to get ready. Boom-Boom sipped at her drink and smirked.  
  
"Showtime."  
  
//Boy, I saw you soon as you came bouncin' through the door  
You and your mans and them just took over the floor  
Started doin' your thang  
And it made me notice you even more//  
  
Rogue stood at the top of the steps, watching Pietro's every step. He walked into the crowd; a sexy grin played on his face. Pietro looked in her direction, but couldn't see her because of the shadows.  
  
//The way you turned around and looked at me it seemed as though  
You must've somehow felt me staring on the low  
Something tells me you're the kind of guy I'd like to get to know//  
  
Or could he?   
  
//CHORUS:  
I ain't even gonna front  
I ain't even gonna lie  
Since you walked up in the club  
I've been giving you the eye  
We can dance if you want  
Get it crackin' if you like  
Must be a full moon  
Feel like one of those nights//  
  
When Pietro was on the floor dancing, Rogue walked down the steps. She was in dark green. Her white bangs fell in her face, making her look dangerous. AS the chorus played, she grabbed the nearest guy she could find and lured him on the dance floor. The pair danced close to each other, their bodies lightly rubbing against each other. All the while, Pietro watched, curiosity and amazement in his concealed eyes.  
  
  
//Why is this the first time that I'm seeing you around?  
Could you be visiting or are you new in town?  
Yeah, whatever the case  
I'm feelin' you right here and right now//  
  
Rogue lifted heavy eyelids in Pietro's direction. Their eyes locked. The battle was intense between the two. Pietro was simply captivated. He slowly made his way over to where she was. Rogue smirked.  
  
  
//Your smile and all the love you showing lets me know that you   
Like what you see and wanna get to know me too  
This could very well be the start of something special  
Happy that I met you, baby//  
  
Pietro slicked back his hair quickly and slowly strode over to her dancing form. He looked up and noticed that she was gone. A giggle answered his confused face. He looked around and found that she and her partner had moved to another location.  
  
//CHORUS:  
I ain't even gonna front  
I ain't even gonna lie  
Since you walked up in the club  
I've been giving you the eye  
We can dance if you want  
Get it crackin' if you like  
Must be a full moon  
Feel like one of those nights//  
  
It all seemed like blue haze. He ran around the room with quick ease. He knew what she was up to; the only thing was that he was surprised she could pull it off.   
  
-Interesting. You're stronger than I thought..-  
  
Rogue danced in a circle. She knew that every move she made entranced him more. Her body swayed like liquid on the floor. Flawless, graceful, enigmatic.   
  
//I didn't think that I'd come here tonight  
Meeting someone like you   
Start feelin' the way I do//  
  
Pietro saw her watch him, and he saw her movements. He couldn't help it now. Pietro ran over to her, surprisingly, catching her off guard. She turned around and eyed him lazily.   
  
"Hello, Pietro."  
  
Her eyes looked dull due to the color of the room.  
  
"Hey, so, trying to get back at me huh?"  
Pietro's pride flowed through his whole being. His body movements were loose and lofty. He was in an uncaring stance that was equally matched by Rogue.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
//Seems like we've known each other most of our lives//  
  
Pietro smirked.  
"Oh really? That means you're gonna make me suffer?"  
  
//After one conversation//  
  
Rogue ran her finger under his chin and let their lips barely meet. Her body slightly rubbed against his.  
"You bet your ass."   
//This must be right//  
  
Rogue turned away from him and slowly walked away from Pietro, a contented smile on her face.   
"No one messes with the Rogue."  
  
//CHORUS:  
I ain't even gonna front  
I ain't even gonna lie  
Since you walked up in the club  
I've been giving you the eye  
We can dance if you want  
Get it crackin' if you like  
Must be a full moon  
Feel like one of those nights//  
  
The Brotherhood was watching the whole scene and videotaped everything. Pietro stood there, dumbfounded. His shoulders slumped as he watched her go up to Tabitha and Kitty. When she was out of sight, the Brotherhood rushed over to Pietro, making jokes and comments on what happened, none telling him they got it on tape from the recorder they stole. The last chorus played out as the guys went up to the second floor to sit down. Two eyes watched the defeated Pietro with glee.  
  
"Don't worry hun, its not over. Not over by a long shot."  
  
//Feel like one of those nights//  
  
She turned and headed for the VIP area.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Muhahaha!!! I really want to thank everyone for their reviews and support, by this I am learning how to master my writing style. I really hope that the rest of the chapters will please you as much as the first. Thank-you all! 


	8. Ch. 8: Confusion

*Does a Butt-dance*  
Thanks all!! ^-^!!  
This is a long one because it's a shocker.... I hope;)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The trio walked up to the platform for the regulars. Boom-Boom guided the two to a booth in the corner. They chatted and commented on the events of the night with glee. Rogue turned around slightly and saw an extremely pissed Pietro. She laughed and ordered a drink. Kitty had followed her eyesight path and snorted.  
  
"Oh come on Rogue. Don't tell me you're like, feeling sorry for him!"  
  
Rogue turned around and smiled at Kitty.  
"Hell naw gurl. I'm just surveying the damage."  
  
Boom-Boom shot back a drink and wiped her mouth.  
"Yeah girl, you got 'em good. We gotta do this more often."  
  
The two X-men smiled. Rogue returned her attention to Pietro, who was talking to the Brotherhood. Kitty and Tabitha continued to talk.  
  
"Yeah like, the Brotherhood was watching too! That was SO funny! Lance was laughing the whole time!"  
  
"Ha! He deserved it. That'll teach the guy. But you know we're not finished. Right Rogue?"  
  
Rogue turned smirked and put on a sweet face.  
"Of course we're not finished!"  
  
The girls laughed as Alice DeeJays 'Better Off Alone' played. The club filled with a slew of pinkish hues and tints. The beat seemed to shake the tables because of the heavy bass. Rogue closed her eyes, relaxing, feeling better than she had for days now. Everything was at ease. But then it hit her. Pain, confusion, anger.... ISOLATION. Her breaths diminished with each breath she took until she got to the point where she couldn't breathe. It was HIM. She could feel him.... MAGNETO. The images from her dream filled her head, even when she opened her eyes and stared in Pietro's direction, she could still see her dream. It was like a glazed image over his. Their eyes met and they stayed there. There was no emotion in his eyes, just ice, and then they glowed an eerie icy metallic blue. Rogue could feel herself slipping out of her body. She tried to move, but she remained stiff, unmoving, like some sort of goo was holding her together.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!! STOP IT DAMN YOU!!!!!"  
  
She screamed out but her mouth didn't move, no sound came from her throat. She felt as if she were dying, perhaps she was, whatever it was, it hurt like hell, but....  
  
"Hey Rogue, he's not going to believe you are serious if you sit there staring at him longingly."  
  
The two talking girls turned to their friend. She seemed pre-occupied with something. Or someone. Tabitha rolled her eyes.  
  
"I mean, you're staring at the guy as if you weren't mad, I mean, your eyes were locked with his for about two minutes!"  
  
...Rogue snapped out of it. Her breath was in her lungs as if it had never left. She looked at Boom-boom.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tabitha rolled her eyes and placed one foot on the opposite chair. She saw the slightly confused Rogue put her hands up in frustration. Kitty giggled and ordered another drink.  
  
"Its okay, she's in LOVE let her be!"  
  
She looked at the two X-men and she shook her head.  
  
"Oh come on man! Get off of it! He's trash and he deserved it! It's not going to be any fun if you feel sorry for 'em!"  
  
Rogue didn't answer and Tabitha shook her head and sat back. Kitty had received her drink that she ordered and was sipping on it, listening to Tabitha yell at Rogue. Rogue seemed distant so Boom-Boom gave up.  
  
"Well, can't say or do much about the way ya feel."  
  
At the moment Rogue's eyes narrowed, her eyebrows knitting together. Kitty looked up.  
  
"Like, what's the matter Rogue?"  
  
Rogue stood up and moved down the stairs. She called back to Kitty from over her shoulder.  
  
"Look's like the Brotherhood wasn't the only ones watching us."  
  
Kitty's eyes bulged out of her sockets. A childish frown appeared on her face.  
  
"Spyke is SO like, dead when I get him..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The redhead fell over laughing at the scene she was watching. It was hilarious! Her overly bitchy teammate was seducing the enemy! She sat back from her position and put her hand to her forehead.  
  
"And I thought I've seen EVERYTHING! This is perfect, do you have it on tape?"  
  
Jean turned to a purple Evan. He was holding in his laughter throughout the whole thing. He clicked the off button and let out the laugh that he was holding in the whole time.  
  
"Oh hell yeah I got it! The gang is gonna love this! Aint that right Scott?"  
  
Spyke looked back at Scott who was sitting Indian-style. He was munching on a Twinkie in the corner while everything happened. He swallowed the rest of it and moved over to Jean.  
  
"Yeah I saw it, I saw it all. And I must admit it WAS interesting, but I'm concerned about how we're getting back to the institute."  
  
Spyke and Jean both rolled their eyes. The bad thing was he was right. They had taken the bus there and they didn't have enough money to get back home. The trio knew that if they went to ask Rogue for a ride they would get an earful AND a beating. Jean sighed.  
  
"He's right, we have no choice."   
  
Spyke sighed and dropped the tape in his boxers. There was no way she was getting that tape unless she stripped him herself. Spyke placed the recorder in his backpack.   
  
"Yeah, lets go. Lets get this is over with now while I'm willing and ready to die."  
  
The two redheads chuckled and moved to the place were Kitty was, but Jean stopped. A strong wave of emotion overcame her and she stepped back confused. Scott caught her.  
  
"What's wrong? A headache?"  
  
Jean shook her head and immediately her eyes darted around the room.  
  
"We have to find Rogue, there's something wrong with her. Don't ask. All I know is that she is letting off a strong distressed and confused mental signal. We have to go NOW!"  
  
The two young men nodded. Jean steadied herself and ran off to get Kitty and Tabitha.  
  
-Hold on-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Rogue pushed her way through the crowd.   
-Pietro...-  
  
She pushed the thought out of her head and made her way through the crowd, making sure no-one came in contact with her face. She felt a light force leading her, drawing her to a dark, secluded area. The thing was, it was really something pulling her. Rogue wondered what was going on and then it hit her. She checked her body and found that she was wearing metal bangles, a metal necklace, a metal anklet and a metal belt. Rogue soon met a door. It opened and she was pulled in.  
  
-Oh mah God...-  
  
Rogue found herself in the room, the force no longer pulling at her. The door slammed behind her and she pushed it out of her mind, knowing it was locked. She knew all the horror movie cliché's. Never check the door, its a waste of time, you wait too long, your ass is grass. Rogue moved to the middle and waited. She pulled off her gloves a waited. Soft footsteps resounded in the room as he turned herself in its direction. All of a sudden, they stopped.   
  
-Shit-  
  
A whisper bounced off the walls and hit her from all directions.  
  
"So, you can feel me."  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.  
"Yeah, Ah can feel ya. Whadduya want Eric?"  
  
Rogue spat out his name as if were a foul tasting thing in her mouth. His 'hn' hit her from everywhere. He chuckled at her bold facade.  
  
"You are strong child, but are you strong enough?"  
  
Rogue turned in the direction of the door; she had finally pinpointed his location. She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Strong enough fer what?"  
  
Magneto smiled.  
"For the new challenge."  
  
Rogue snorted.  
"I can take anything and everything you dish out."  
  
He could see the fire in her eyes. Even though she couldn't SEE him, she could feel that their eyes were connected.   
  
"Really? You can handle me yet you can't handle the game Pietro played on you?"  
  
Rogue took her hands off her hips and clenched them into fists. Magneto laughed triumphantly, making Rogue turn her back on him.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt too?"  
  
Rogue put on her 'fuck off' face and turned to face Eric.  
"Go to Hell old man."  
  
"Hmmm, I see.... you are a fighter."  
  
Eric crossed his arms and advanced towards her, circling around her. His eyes made her insides feel like jelly. She felt like screaming and crying, but she kept silent, strong and cold.   
  
"You know Rogue, that no-one cares for you like the Brotherhood. The X-men only have you there to be their servant. Once they're done, they will throw you away. No second thought of it. You are NOTHING."  
  
Eric stopped behind her and she turned back to the blocked doorway. Rogue looked down at her feet. Magneto saw that she was thinking, meaning his plan was working. But, it wasn't. In a split second Magneto found himself thrown back by an energy sucking punch. He staggered a little and raised himself up higher than Rogue. He looked down at her. Rogue smirked.  
  
"Oh please. Ah KNOW ahm nothin. Ah've known it all mah life."  
  
Rogue stanced herself, ready to fight.  
"But that doesn't mean ah don't have a reason to fight for mah life."  
  
Magneto froze at her honesty. Rogue's eyes were animal like. She growled a little at Eric. Her body was tense, waiting for his next move. Magneto laughed.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
A metallic tranquilizer dart stuck itself in her neck.   
  
-That Mutha..-  
  
Rogue's body grew limp and she slumped to the floor. With a wave of his hand, her body lifted off the ground and floated. He stood close and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Maybe you are worthy..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rogue? ROGUE!!!"  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and blinked slowly. She was in the backseat of Scott's car. She massaged her neck. After a few seconds she regained her senses and shot up.  
  
"What are y'all doin here?"  
  
Rogue's eyes narrowed and she looked evilly at the trio. Jean rolled her eyes and stepped forward.  
  
"I felt a strong mental pulse from you while were riding around in the jeep."  
  
Jean stared Rogue straight in the eyes.   
  
-Really, and the jeep is where?-  
She really didn't care; she just wanted to go home. Rogue shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. Lets go."  
  
Everyone nodded and got in. Kitty hesitated at the door.  
"Rogue, did anything like, happen to you?"  
  
Kitty looked at Rogue with a serious face. Rogue closed her eyes, Eric's voice echoed in her head.  
  
::Maybe you are worthy::  
  
She opened her eyes.  
"No, Ahm fine lets go."  
  
Kitty knew that this wasn't the time to question her. They had been through enough together to know how to pick up signals. Kitty knew that sooner or later, Rogue would tell her. Yet...Rogue's eyes looked haunted almost. Kitty shivered.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Lets ride!"  
  
The teenagers secured their seat belts and drove off to the institute. After they drove off, Boom-Boom walked up to the club.  
  
"Was that Rogue?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and went to the door were she was greeted by the doorman.   
  
"Wassup Larry. Hey, did the guys come by here?"  
  
He looked at her with a weird look.  
"Yeah, you should know. Didn't you see them, I mean, you were just inside a few minutes ago."  
  
Tabitha scrunched up her face.  
-No I wasn't-  
  
Just as she was about to voice her thought the doors swung open and another her walked out. Tabitha rolled her eyes.  
  
-Oh, yeah, I forgot-  
  
Mystique walked past her and threw the bill into Boom-Boom hands.  
  
"Thanks for the body."  
  
Boom-Boom crumpled up the bill and tossed it while she headed inside.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
Mystique smirked and headed for her motorcycle. When she got on, she pulled out a picture of Rogue and Pietro on a park bench laughing. She stared at it for some time and then she cackled.  
  
-That's my girl-  
  
Mystique sat back as she revved up the engine. Her mind started to drift with thoughts of the night's events, especially the Magneto part. An almost childish grin spread across her face as she stuffed the picture into a pocket.   
  
"Well done child, well done."  
  
She put on her helmet and sped off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's a conspiracy I tell ya, a conspiracy!!! I think that Mystique was in on it damnitt!!! Heh heh.  
Thanks for the reviews. I'm very happy and flattered you like this story.   
Keep them coming so I can keep some good ones coming to you!  
(Oh yeah, sorry if this isn't the BEST comeback from my writing vacation ^-^!!) 


	9. Ch. 9: What to do, what to say?

Okies....  
The last chap sucked, I know.  
I'll try to make it up.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She got your ass good man!!"  
  
Lance was slumped up against the fridge. After Rogue's beautiful show, the guys had left the club as soon as Tabitha had walked in. Lance remembered the disgusted face Pietro gave her as she walked by. He chuckled to himself.  
  
"You were so pissed at Tabitha that you gave a death glare when we were leaving!"  
  
Pietro growled.  
"Don't you think I know that! I WAS there!"  
  
Todd hopped up to the table were Pietro was sitting at and began to smile evilly.  
  
"Yeah, we know, but you looked shocked, you could barely move yo!"  
  
Pietro swore and kicked at Todd, who barely missed his foot by hopping away.   
  
"Argh!!! Who does she think she is!!! No girl gets the best of the Speed Demon!!!"  
  
Pietro banged his fist against the wooden table. Out of nowhere, Wanda appeared, in ripped jeans and a black shirt.  
  
"Well, well, what is this I hear about a girl out doing you?"  
  
The guys snickered as Pietro balled up his fist and clamped his mouth shut. Wanda laughed.  
  
"It seems that you're loosing your touch, just like Daddy, the ladies man until that one girl gets one over on you."  
  
Wanda made her way to the fridge to get a drink. Lance edged out of her way and let her in. Pietro snorted and stood up.  
  
"Ima go upstairs and plan my ultimate revenge! She will not get away with this!!!"  
  
With that Pietro flew up the stairs, his door slamming so hard it almost came off of its hinges. Wanda and Lance winced. Todd and Freddy left for the couch and TV, once they were gone, Lance smirked.  
  
"So, what do you think he's gonna do?"  
  
Wanda shrugged.  
"Beats me."  
  
Lance looked at her suspiciously.  
"Right, you know, you are his sister."  
  
"True."  
  
Wanda took a sip while Lance waited for an answer.  
"So? I know you know so spill it."  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned to face him.  
"I don't know what he's gonna do but I know sooner or later he's gonna ask for my help. But I do know that he's fronting about being mad. What she did really turned him on. It was easy for him to walk away from her earlier, but now, the guy's hooked."  
  
Lance nodded his head, understanding.  
"Oh."  
  
Wanda finished her drink and went up stairs. Halfway up, she stopped in her tracks and looked at Lance over her shoulder.  
  
"Its amazing, the men in my family always want what cant be theirs. It's some sort of feral instinct. Anyway, I feel like speeding up the process, I'll get him to agree with my plan within the hour. I'll come down when I'm done."  
  
Lance nodded his head and she made her way up the flight of stairs. He heard Pietro's door slam and some muffled arguementing. Lance threw his empty beer can in the trash and headed to the jeep. He hopped in and revved up the engine. As he released the parking brake, Pietro's stereo flew out the open window. Lance shrugged and drove off.  
  
"That aughta convince him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the institute, Rogue had locked herself in her room and refused to talk anyone. Rogue laid on her bed and looked at the clock. It was only 11:37. She sighed and thought. The night was so mixed up. First, her triumph over Pietro and her utter failure against his father, Magneto. Rogue rolled over to her back. She ran her fingers through her hair, thinking.  
  
-What the Hell did he mean, 'Worthy'? -  
  
None of it made sense. Hell, a lot of stuff wasn't making sense lately. Rogue sat up when she heard the familiar *Bampf* in her room.  
  
"Whaddaya want fuzz ball?"  
  
Rogue waited for him to answer but instead, a rougher, older voice answered her.  
  
"Hey now, what did I say about name callin' kid?"  
  
Rogue's shoulders slumped as she let her body fall limply on the bed. Logan sighed and motioned for Kurt to leave. In a second he was gone. Logan scratched the back of his neck and sat beside the teen.  
  
"Ya know, Jean said something happened back there at that club. Mind tellin me about it?"  
  
Rogue groaned and put a pillow over head.   
"Nuthin happened, ah just was shocked at...something."  
  
Logan cocked an eyebrow.  
"What shocked you Stripes?"  
  
Rogue stuttered.  
"Uh, nuthing."  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes.  
"Stripes..."  
  
She could feel him staring at her, and she knew she had to make up a lie quick. Fortunately, she had made up a lie earlier.  
  
"Its just, ah was shocked that it was a club for mutants. Ah mean ah almost freaked out at the number of us. Ah almost absorbed a twelve year old. That's when ah freaked out, so ah ran out and got in the car."  
  
Logan was sure that she was lying, but decided not to question it for now. He was, in a way, impressed that she could lie to him like that, and such an impressingly realistic one too. He rubbed her back.   
  
"Okay then. If you want to talk about anything, you know where my room is."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Logan made his way out the door. He stopped at it and grunted.  
He scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Now how should I..."  
  
Rogue went up to the door in front of him.  
"Allow me."  
  
With a quick flick of her wrist, the door opened and a large chorus of 'ow's' were heard. Rogue peeped out the side of the door and then opened the door all the way.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Bobby, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Evan, and Kurt were all lined up on each other, like a stack of dominoes. They all stared at Rogue with fear in their eyes. Rogue glared at them.  
  
"Boo."  
  
Like the sneaky things they were, they fanned out and left.   
"They scatter just like cockroaches."  
  
Rogue chuckled and went in her room. Once in her room, she turned on her stereo and slipped in the shower. It was around 12:03 by the time she got out. She dried herself off and put on her clothes. Kitty was still gone, but she could hear Kitty's voice along with others downstairs.   
  
"Aw man! Rewind it again!!"  
  
"Yeah Spyke!! Please!!!"  
  
"We are gonna be so like, dead!"  
  
Rogue shook her head. She didn't even want to know. Rogue ran a comb through her wet hair and plugged in the blow dryer. While she dried her hair she heard a light tap on her balcony window. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it. A strong gust of wind passed by and she froze. A hand lightly placed itself on her butt, rubbing lightly against the cotton. He came up behind her and leveled his mouth to her ear.  
  
"So Roguey, what about us?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay this is short but needed.  
Lets just say, what goes around comes around.  
^-^ Review!! 


	10. Ch. 10: Gone Away

"You nasty little..."  
  
Rogue turned around to face Pietro. He casually leaned against her terrace railing.  
  
"Nasty little what? Demon?"  
  
Rogue's face turned a dangerous shade of red.  
"You know. You never did answer my question. What about us?"  
  
Rogue snorted.  
"What about us? There's no 'us'. As far as Ah'm concerned we aren't going to-going to be friends with each other."  
  
Rogue silently cursed at herself for almost saying, 'going together'. She hoped that he didn't pick up on it. Rogue crossed her arms defensively. Unfortunately, Pietro caught on.  
  
"Oh, poor Roguey. I told you it was just a game. You're just another girl I've added to my long list of suckers."  
  
Pietro, by now, was circling her. Rogue rolled her eyes.  
"The apple doesn't fall from the tree now does it?"  
  
Pietro quirked an eyebrow.  
"Either you've been near my Dad or you are a true clone of Mystique."  
  
Rogue sat on her bed, avoiding eye contact. Pietro nearly chocked.  
  
"You saw him, didn't you?"  
  
Being the stubborn person she was, Rogue pretended to know nothing.  
  
"Ah don't know the Hell you're talkin about, but Ah do know that if you don't get outta here your gonna be sorry!"  
  
Rogue was determined to come out the victor, once and for all.  
She swirled around and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Pietro, refused to budge.  
  
"Leave mah room now!"  
  
Pietro yawned into his hand. A demonic smirk graced his face.  
"Make me."  
  
Her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets.  
"Fine, Ah will!"  
  
Rogue went charging at Pietro, trying to absorb him, but he was too fast for her.   
"Looks like I win Rogue."  
  
She caught her breath and smiled.  
"Ah have one more trick up mah sleeve."  
  
"Okay then, bring it."  
  
Pietro waited for her to attack but instead, he received a scream.  
  
"EVAN! STORM! LOGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quicksilver's in mah room!"  
-Muhahahaaaaaa!-  
  
"Doh!"  
-Oh no, not Wolverine!-  
  
Pietro slowly backed up to the balcony. He gulped when he heard their footsteps come closer. He looked at her horrified.  
  
"You-you bitch."  
  
Rogue leaned against him and smirked.  
"Ah know."  
  
With a light shove, Pietro fell over the rail and landed on an eavesdropping Lance. She saw them scurry about, trying to leave. They jumped over the gates to where Wanda and the Jeep. When she knew that were gone she opened the door. Kitty stared at her.   
  
"Nevermind, Ah'm fine."  
  
As the clock struck 12:30, the X-men went to their rooms to sleep. All the while, Rogue, the invulnerable, cried softly to herself.   
-Pietro cant do anymore harm to mae now.-  
  
She turned over and faced the window.  
"Well, at least ah won."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Pietro layed on his bed, thinking about Rogue.   
"Rogue is in for it tomorrow. She'll be begging' to be my girl before dinner!"  
  
He smirked and fell asleep.  
-I'm going to be the victor.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Saturday morning and the team was in the danger room. The professor had created a new, training mecha, for them to fight against. Everyone tried their best. Paintballs flew everywhere.  
Rogue was more fortunate than others by not getting 'killed' early in the game, but, before she knew it, she was 'dead' too. Rogue exited the center and sat against the wall.  
  
-Man, the profess. is becoming more, MEAN lately. Ah wonder what crawled up his ass and festered around.-   
  
Rogue thought to herself for a while. There was something about this whole thing that made her nervous. All of the X-men were called into the command center to talk to Xavier. Rogue wasn't really paying attention until he mentioned new recruits.   
-Oh great, more newbies-  
  
Rogue looked over to the doorway and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. She was breathless. Pietro had planned this all along! Rogue seethed in his direction as he waved irkingly at her.  
"HeyaRogue!"  
  
Pietro smiled to himself.  
-After a while, she'll just give into me and she'll be all mine!-  
  
After a brief discussion, the two teams split up to go to their rooms. Rogue walked beside Kitty, her hands balled up into fists.  
-Who tha Hell does he think is? Waltzn in here like he's the shit! Pietro yur SO dead!-  
  
As if on cue, Pietro zoomed into her pathway, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"So, Rogue, buddy, teammate, lets talk!"  
  
She shrugged off his hand and continued to walk. Pietro narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Hey! I was talking to you!"  
  
A spark of pure insane rage clicked inside of her.  
"Don't talk to mae! Ah don't care if you are mah teammate, AH DONT LIKE YOU!! You are low! You are nothing to mae! So stop being an idiot an get outta mah face!"  
  
Rogue stormed upstairs and slammed the door. She fell on her bed and cried. The radio was on and Cold's "Gone Away" came on.  
  
//Do you pray in the night   
Can you appreciate the winds   
And I would kill I would fight   
I need you close to sing   
It's the same beginning //  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and listened.  
-How can someone who 'loves' mew, hurt me?-  
  
//Gone away   
It's the same old, same old song   
Gone away   
And It's my whole life in words//  
  
  
//And I can't breathe when you cry   
But I'll be there to hold you tight   
And I would kill I would fight   
To keep you close//   
  
Meanwhile, Pietro stood outside her window. The music floating on the wind.   
-How could I hurt her? Am I that much like my old man?-  
  
//I keep singing the same way   
I won't live if you die   
If I can feel you in the winds   
And this is me, it's my life   
I need you close to sing   
It's the same beginning//  
  
Pietro sighed and climbed up the wall.  
  
  
//Gone away   
It's the same old, same old song   
Gone away   
And it's my whole life in words//  
  
The doors were slightly open so he could slip in. Pietro quietly zipped into the room creating a small gust of wind. He stopped at her bedside.   
-She's asleep-  
  
//Gone away   
It's the same old, same old song   
Gone away   
And it's my whole life//  
  
Without a word or thought, he lightly placed himself beside her, his figure looming over hers. Pietro started to stroke her long white streaks with great tenderness. Images of the Brotherhood filled his mind.  
-I cant betray them, or her, but....-  
  
//And I can't say   
And I don't know   
I'll fall   
I'll go//  
  
-Dammit, this is hard!-  
  
//And I can't say   
And I don't know   
I'll fall   
I'll go//  
  
-I've failed myself and everyone else. Were do my loyalties lie?-  
  
//Gone away   
It's the same old, same old song   
Gone away   
And it's my whole life in words//  
  
-But whatever the case, whatever the choice-  
  
//Gone away   
It's the same old, same old song   
Gone away   
And it's my whole life//  
  
Pietro leaned over and lightly kissed her on the lips.  
"I'll be there for you."  
  
He could hear Kitty coming up the steps, so he zoomed over to the rail and hopped on it. He looked back at Rogue with solemn eyes.  
  
"We will be together."  
  
Kitty opened the door, greeted by a light wind, and the soft noise of Rogue's breathing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Twas a little fluffy in this one.... ewww....  
....  
....  
....  
*Stares at chapter*  
....  
....  
....  
...Erm, don't hurt me. Maybe I should stick with making videos.  
*Shrugs, turns to audience*  
Anyhoo, tell me if it sucks so I can change it! (It does, its okay to agree) 


	11. Ch 11: Battles, Truths and Lies

Erg, lets get to it!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro walked down the side lawn of the institute. He passed by some of the rookies playing volleyball, using their powers to win. He smiled lightly and walked on, all the time, thinking to himself.  
-What to do, what to do...-  
  
Pietro walked on, not really noticing where he was going.  
-What's the situation?-  
  
-...-  
-...-  
-...-  
  
-Oh yeah that's It!-  
  
Pietro's face lit up temporarily and he stopped walking, his mouth open. He breathed out.  
  
"She hates me, that's what."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
Pietro didn't bother turning around. He knew who it was.  
"Ithoughtvampirescouldntstandsunlight."  
  
"Funny one. A real laugh riot. I need to talk to you."  
  
Pietro walked on. Wanda narrowed her eyes. A tremor surged around Pietro's body.  
"NOW."  
  
Pietro swallowed hard and followed her to a bench where they sat down. Wanda cleared her throat.  
"Ima say this as simple as I can. What the holy hell do you think you're doin?!"  
  
Pietro looked at his feet shyly. Wanda narrowed her eyes.  
"I want EVERYTHING. I want an explanation of why you did that to Rogue. NOW."  
  
Pietro squirmed.  
"Yes mam."  
  
He breathed in and began.  
"Well, you know that I could, basically have any girl I want, right?"  
  
Wanda snorted but nodded her head yes. Pietro smiled.  
"Well yah see, Rogue is different. The first time I met her she kicked me in the balls for making a move on her."  
  
Pietro smiled lightly at the thought and went on.  
"I had never had ANY female blow me off like that, if I was rejected, they would blush and leave shakily, but her, she was a challenge. A REAL one."  
  
Wanda smirked evilly as she envisioned the look of sheer defeat in her brother's eyes. Pietro eyed her.  
"I guess that's why you only talk to her...."  
  
Pietro mumbled under his breath as Wanda nodded her head. Pietro felt weird talking to her like that. He shrugged of the feeling and went on.  
  
"At first, trying to get her to like me was more of a game. But as time went on, i started liking her. See?"  
  
Wanda nodded her head, but then a confused look came on her face.  
  
"But why are you being such a jerk now?"  
  
Pietro looked down.  
"Becausesomehowshecaughtontomyearlierplotsonowshethinksimstillplaying."  
  
Wanda looked at him.  
-He's hiding something, I know it!-  
"Hmmm, well all I CAN say is that you better sort out where your heart lies. Not only with me now, but with Rogue."  
  
Pietro mumbled something about having to go to the bathroom and ran off. Wanda narrowed her eyes.  
"Whatever it is speed demon, I'll find it out."  
  
She turned to walk to the mansion.  
-I just hope i find it out in time.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours had passed since Rogue had last seen Pietro and she was becoming nervous. It didn't usually take Pietro long to mess with her. Rogue stopped brushing her hair and headed for the door, she had to get out of there, FAST. Suddenly Kitty ran into her.  
  
"Like, come on Rogue! We have to gear up!"  
  
"Uh, alraght. Who are we up against now?"  
  
Kitty threw on her boot and thought.  
"Uh, Magneto and his gang."  
  
Rogue froze.  
-MAGNETO!!?!!-  
  
Kitty had already finished suiting up and was almost out the door.  
"Rogue! Are you okay, you're like, paler than you're make up!"  
  
Rogue shook out of it.  
"Ah'm fine, lets just go, k?"  
  
Kitty nodded. Rogue took her hand and they phased down to the jet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wanda stalked into the warehouse area with a look of focus. Her eyes darted in every direction, making sure that she could see everything.   
  
-Something's not right-  
  
She turned to her brother. In a blink of an eye, he ran away up to a nearby building, where he stood, watching with Magneto. Wanda's blood boiled.  
  
"Its an ambush!!"  
  
In a quick glance, Wanda could see the hurt and pain in Rogue's face. Then, a look of sheer disgust came over it.  
  
-Well that's one girl he's not gonna date.-  
  
Wanda turned and was attacked. She didn't know by who, but it didn't matter, all she needed to focus on was her father.  
  
"Father, you'll PAY."  
  
~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~  
  
Rogue looked up at Pietro's far away figure and snorted.  
-That slimy bastard! Just like his father!-  
  
"Grrr....."  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and pushed the thought out of her mind, she had bigger things to worry about.   
  
The fight went on. The brotherhood and the X-men fought side by side. While she fought, an enmemy came up to her and placed a card in her hand.  
  
-What tha Hell...-  
Rogues defenses dropped and she felt entranced by him.   
_Ah feel so light....-  
  
After he left, the feeling went away. Rogue stood there, speechless. He had reminded her of Pietro. The thought of him made her angry and she regained her composure and ran off to fight.  
  
They had just slightly gotten the upper hand but then a tremble went out through the ground. A section of the concrete gave in and a giant mechanical creature emerged. Rogue's breath got caught in her throat. Before she had time to think, she found herself running, wondering whose power she would absorb to fight it. She had the perfect plan until she was engulfed by a sticky green gue that hardened around her. Enclosing her within it.   
  
-Oh great, what's gonna happen now?-  
  
Rogue looked in front of her.  
-Pietro, how could you...?-  
  
She closed her eyes.  
-Who was that weird guy?-  
  
Rogue continued to think of these things and many more while she drifted away in a soft, sound, sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
I JUST saw Gambit and he looks ALOT better than before. Sorry i havent updated and stuff, I've had lots of things to do. Forgive, please...:(  
Well, review? 


	12. Ch 12: Fight

Pietro's eyes widened in shock as Rogue found herself engulfed in a green prison. His body froze, if he had know that this was going to happen, he would have watched both her and his father more carefully. He could run to her side, but would be able to move her? That was a risk he was willing to take. He was about to speed off until he heard hi father's voice.  
  
"No! Wanda stop! Release me!" (Okay, not by verbatim)  
  
Pietro turned in time to see the massive Giant crash down near his father. Now he had to make a choice. His love, or his father.  
  
-Whattodowhattodo!!!-  
  
Before Pietro knew it, he had his father in his arms. MILES away from the scene. He stopped and let him down. Magneto straightened himself up and turned to his son.  
  
"I am very proud. Thank you, my son."  
  
Magneto placed a heavy, fatherly hand on his son's shoulder. Pietro nodded and looked back over his shoulder. Magneto followed his eye path and then looked back at his son.  
  
"You will get your Rogue in due time."  
  
Pietro turned around and glared at Eric. He sighed and removed his hand.  
  
"Just because you don't SEE me, doesn't mean I don't see you."  
  
Pietro crossed his arms and looked off into the distance.  
"Pietro, I've been looking after you all this time.."  
  
His eyes flashed with anger.  
"What the HELL! Yeah, you've been watching alright, not much of DOING anything. Do you know I betrayed her trust for YOU! Went without food and clothes!?! Yeah man. Some dad."  
  
Pietro turned his back and Eric rubbed his temples.  
"We've been through this..."  
  
Pietro spat.  
"Yeah yeah, stay a bad little boy while daddy tries to take over the friggin world, ohandmakesureyoursisterdoesntkillyouintheprocess."  
  
Eric sighed.  
"Yeah Dad. I've heard it all before."  
  
Pietro balled up his fists.  
"But why couldn't i just have her to keep. This would have been easier if you let me have her. She's all I got!"  
  
Magneto walked around to face his child.   
"Yes, it would have been a lot easier, but, she is one of them. It will take time to bring her back from Xavier. She's taken in too much of his teaching. We'll get her back, just not now."  
  
Pietro breathed in and out.  
  
"Yeah, i mean, she's just a gurl, don get your boxers in a bundle over it."  
  
Pietro's eyes darted over to a shadowy figure.  
"Yeah, she was just girl huh? If so, why did you use your powers. She'd rather die than have you."  
  
The figure played with a card in his hand.  
"Oh now really? I know you be tinkin that, but, ya neva know, do ya Speedsta?"  
  
Pietro growled low.  
"Remy.."  
  
Gambit leaned forward. His eyes flashed and his card flamed.  
"Pietro.."  
  
There was, what seemed like, poison in their voices. Magneto stood in-between them.   
  
"Stop now. We can't waste anytime here."  
  
A group of orbs appeared for them all and they proceeded to get in. Magneto motioned for Pietro to get in and he did. As Remy went for his, Magneto pulled him back sharply. He brought Gambits ear close to his mouth.  
"Hear me now, and hear me well, if touch that girl, make a pass or a move or ANYTHING that will take her away from Pietro, I will make your life an insufferable HELL. No-ones comes between what my son wants. NO-ONE."  
  
Magneto pushed him roughly forward and got into his capsule. Remy scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Whatever you say, boss."  
  
Gambit jumped into his orb and drifted to sleep.  
-Yeah, whatever you say, but, who says ima listen?-  
  
He yawned and closed his eyes.  
-I's always gets what I want. And Rogue will be mine.- 


	13. Ch 13: Flow

I don't own Transister's "Flow"  
~*****************************~  
  
Rogue's body drifted in her tank, lacking movement. A million thoughts swirled inside her head as she drifted, drifting to nowhere. Traces of a familiar song echoed through her mind, giving her the company she wanted. The songs words are her thoughts intermingled, causing dreams...  
  
//I'm always swimming,  
Against, the flow of  
the tide....//  
  
Her mind flashed back to a slew of her early memories of her life before the Brotherhood, before the X-men. The early days when she struggled against the odds. She remembered running away and living on the streets.  
  
//Kissing the life   
into something,  
that's already died...//  
  
Her old life before she tan away entered her mind. A life that was so normal. Beautiful fields of flowers and her home in the middle. Rogue remembered that home, and a beautiful woman she believed to be her mother. She inwardly frowned.  
  
-Mystique isn't the mother ah've always pictured her ta be-  
  
//I-'ve been drowning  
forever, I-let go.  
I- dive into, the  
river and flow.....//  
  
Her heart started to beat harder and her tears intermingled with the water of her tank. Her life had always been about betrayal. First her mother, trying to kill her and then Pietro, her friend, leaving her twice for his own selfish ambitions. There was a time in her life where she fought against it, the feelings. Now, she just went along with whatever happened.  
  
-Ah should have stayed emotionless, that was the best way... Ah'll never be like everyone else-  
  
//You said that you   
could hear bells  
in traffic below...//  
  
All the lies and excuses she was given for being cast aside. Brushed off. They hurt, and Rogue cursed herself for her weakness. She cursed herself for believing in them, in anyone.  
  
//I could hear  
sirens, car  
engines fighting  
the snow.....//  
  
It took awhile for Rogue to truly see what was going on. She was nothing to them. She was nothing to Mystique, nothing to Pietro, nothing to anyone.  
  
//I-'ve been drowning  
forever, I-let go.  
I- dive into, the  
river and flow.....//  
  
This where the reasons why Rogue hid her face behind neatly painted make up. It kept on a mask. It kept her from getting hurt. But unfortunately, not always.  
  
//Flow.......//  
  
Her mind drifted to the club. That night when her Pietro danced. She remembered entrancing him. The both of them dancing close. The safety she felt when she danced with him.  
  
  
//I-'ve been drowning  
forever, I-let go.  
I- dive into, the  
river and flow.....//  
  
But then, she remembered the pain, the hurt and the disgust she felt when he denied having feelings for her. Her heart raged in her chest and she felt as if she where going to burst.....  
  
  
//I-'ve been drowning  
forever, I-let go.  
I- dive into, the  
river and flow.....//  
She mentally screamed out in pain. Rogue dared not open her mouth for fear she would drown. A burning rage went through her body, feeling as if her limbs where being dismembered.....then an image flashed in her mind.  
  
//Flow.......//  
  
-Mah friends....-  
  
//Flow.......//  
  
-Scott, Kurt, kitty and Spyke, even Jean-  
Their faces appeared to her. One by one.  
  
//Flow.......//  
Her eyes opened and suddenly, she let it all go. Pietro, Mystique, magneto, she let it ALL go. She smiled at the new feeling of stability. She was now ready to live her life the way she wanted to. She looked around the tank. The water was so clear and pure. A new confidence entered.  
  
-They will came for mae-  
  
//Flow.......//  
A crack went up the front of her chamber and the water rushed out, taking Rogue by surprise. After she got adjusted to her surroundings, she looked up to see everyone there.   
  
//Flow.......//  
  
"Hey Rogue, you alright?"  
Scott placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. His eyes where sympathetic. Rogue steadied and narrowed her eyes.  
  
//Flow.......//  
  
"Yeah. Ah'm perfectly fine."  
She brushed past him and headed for the hallway, ready to fight to get out. The ending music played out in her head.  
  
-Ah am Rogue the X-man and Ah rely only on mahself and mah teamates-  
  
Jean watched Rogue walk up the ramp and out of sight. She motioned for everyone to follow the path so they could all leave. A slight smile appeared on her face.   
  
"Let it flow girl."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sorry it took so long. Well please review and tell me what ya think! 


	14. Ch 14: Deep reflections and mindless bab...

*big grin* I feel SO loved ^-^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days had passed since Rogue had gotten out of the tank. Everyone could tell that she had changed, but no one (except for Jean who read her thoughts that day) knew whether it was good or bad. She seemed more silent and evasive to talking.   
The team had found a cave and hid inside it, waiting for Storm and Beast to plead their cases in front of Congress. Rogue sat in her corner, reading a magazine she managed to steal from the store outside of Bayville. She watched, along with the others, the confrontation and inwardly sighed with disgust.  
  
-Pietro you idiot. How could you help your fatha do this?-  
  
She shook her head and continued reading. The babble and the noises that Congress made annoyed Rogue and she wished that they would shut up.   
  
-Every thang is messed up! What the hell else can go wrong.-  
  
*Attention Mutants come out with your hands up*  
  
She jumped up just in time to notice Scott and Jean run into the cave. Rogue's mind raced with a number of obscenities, but kept them to herself. She secured her belt and was ready to do whatever Logan ordered her to do. She turned, expecting to see Logan ordering everyone about, but instead, she saw Logan and Scott facing off.   
  
"I'm the leader here and you have to listen to me!"  
  
Scott scrunched up his face with disagreement.  
"No, we will not attack! We are going to do what the professor taught us!"  
  
Wolverine growled and unsheathed his claws. They had a short stand off for a moment and Rogue feared that the team would be broken apart before the humans got to them. She didn't really know what happened, but found herself running through the field, away from the choppers, and away from Logan. She had no time to worry about him, Wolverine could handle himself. After dodging a few mini missiles, Rogue boarded the aircraft and sat down. She looked around and smiled lightly at the scene. Everyone that cared about her where there. Her smile slowly faded, however, when grim reality set it. She groaned and laid her head back.  
  
-Ah've could had been killed-  
  
Rogue sniffed at the thought and drifted to sleep. Jean turned around in her chair and watched Rogue slumber.   
  
"Poor Rogue.."  
  
Scott looked at her reflection in the window.  
"Yeah, sleeping seems like the only thing she can do now."  
  
Jean nodded and turned back. She sighed heavily.  
"Same here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was dark and cold. The enclosed space nearly suffocated him. A stray thought ran through his head.  
  
-Dude, I gotta pee-  
  
Pietro scrunched up into a tight ball inside the cabinet he was encased in.   
  
"Dammit, Ima get you for this Wanda, mark my fucking words."  
  
He banged his fist against the bottom and grimaced at the pain. He could tell that Wanda was gone because he couldn't feel her anger. He coughed and focused on more important matters.  
  
-Dude.... I REALLY have to pee.-  
  
He knew that the police where there and he wondered what was taking them so long to open the cabinet.  
  
-Fear no doubt-  
  
He chuckled.  
"My sister Wanda, the evil, scary, bitch. God I have a screwed up family."  
  
The pain of having to go got greater and he thought about things to take his mind off of it.  
  
"Because im all alone..."   
  
-...-  
  
-...-  
  
-...-  
  
"Someone help me...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The jet flew over the darkened fields. It was now dark and they were flying around aimlessly. Rogue unbuckled her seatbelt and walked around to stretch her legs. She looked over at Scott, who had an emotionless expression on his face. She gripped her gloves and stretched out her back. They had been watching the Television in the jet and anticipated the outcome. She heard a loud cry of outrage from the TV and she turned her head to look. Storm's eyes where wide in shock. Rogue looked up and saw Juggernaut trashing a town. She made a fist and readied her gear.  
  
-If its not one thang its another-  
  
They had landed a few minutes later on the dam, everyone lined up ready to fight. They were all mentally tired but decided to keep on. Their fight was intense and draining. The fight seemed pointless but Jean came up with an idea. After mentally explaining what to do. Everyone took their position. Rogue stanced at her station and saw that the Juggernaut was coming closer. He was fighting with Scott and Juggernaut almost killed him.   
  
-Oh shit, what do ah do, what do ah do???!!-  
  
She shook her head and ran forward. Scott had knocked off his helmet and Rogue knew what to do.   
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!!!!"  
  
She leapt on his back and drained his energy. She pulsed with his energy, his POWER. Images flooded her head, so much so, that she couldn't hold on anymore. Her body grew limp and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw that he was weakened, but not weak enough. Her eyes closed and she drifted off. Rogue could hear the sounds of Blasting and grunting into the night. She felt like lying there, but she didn't. Her anger made her go on.   
  
-Pietro you stupid ass-  
  
She got up and received another mental message from Jean and ran in front of Juggernaut. He tried to punch her and she blocked it. Rogue marveled at her strength and punched him hard. He jerked back, an expression of puzzlement on his face. She stalked him and gave him a punching combo. She saw Scott take his position and blast him over the edge. Rogue's body shivered with the excitement and sheer pleasure of his power as she watched Bobby encase Juggernaut in ice.   
  
-Job finished-  
  
An image of the Professor flashed in her mind.  
-Tha professor...-  
  
She ran down the platform and hightailed it with the rest of the X-men. The police could easily handle him now, she hoped. They boarded the jet and were off again. She tossed back one of her white strands and faced Scott's reflection.  
  
"Ah know where the professor is."  
  
Everyone stared at her with extreme delight. Scott nodded his head.  
  
"Well then, lets go!"  
  
They all chimed in and made their way to the lab. A new hope arose in their hearts and spirits, and they where all ready for the fights to come.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~*~*~  
Can some one email me and tell me what happened on Nov. the 3rd episode? It will be greatly appreciated. ^-^!! 


	15. Ch 15: Fun and Dangerous Games

This one is LONG...  
Important Ramble towards bottom.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Life at the mansion resumed as normal. The team was back, the professor was back and they now had a new home in progress. Everyone was exhausted from the latest slew of ordeals. Everyone had changed but it was a minor one. Jean and Scott where now closer, Kitty had become quieter and Spkye more obedient. Logan was more paranoid and Storm was tired often. Everyone had changed, even Rogue. She still kept to herself, but seemed to be more apart of the team. This was a relief to everyone because they could now fully trust her.  
It was a Friday morning and Rogue had just got up to grab a bite to eat. She was grateful that today was Friday and couldn't wait to get home and sleep. She looked outside lazily and sighed.  
  
"Ah really don't wanna go to school."  
  
She took a bite out of her apple snorted.  
"This sucks."  
  
"My feelings exactly."  
  
Rogue turned around and saw Spyke entering the kitchen with his skateboard under his arm. He smiled wearily and sat on top of the table.  
  
"I mean, why do we have to go to school? We're like super heroes now. We don't need it, i'm telling you man. We should have non-school privileges."  
  
Rogue laughed heartily.  
"Yeah, ah guess you're right."  
  
She finished her apple and threw it away. Rogue crossed the room to join him on the table. She looked around.  
"Everythang is so different. Its gonna take some time to get used to it, ah guess."  
  
Evan shrugged, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Yep. Anyway, the way I see it is, we are saints ya know? I mean we kick evil butt! WE are the good guys, Magneto's bad. Anyone who follows Magneto is st-"  
  
Evan stopped himself and looked at Rogue. Her head was bent down and she was looking at her feet.  
  
"Um, i mean, not EVIL or STUPID, just um, misguided, yeah. You are in _no_way_ like that, or well, you used to be. Oo, NO!! I didn't mean to say that, it's just.... shit...Rogue, i'm sorry. I forgot you used to work for him."  
  
Rogue sniffed and lifted her head, giving him a sad smile.  
"Its okay. Ah'll be fine. That's not me anymore, its just...."  
  
Evan had his hand on her back and was rubbing it. He stopped and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Pietro. That bitch."  
  
Rogue's smile faded and she looked around.  
"Yeah."  
  
Evan's spikes grew out a bit of his arm and Rogue put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. He unflexed and returned to normal.  
  
"He chose his own path. Ah'm just sad that it wasn't with mae."  
  
Spyke growled and jumped off the table.  
"Well, he was a dumbass."  
  
He gathered up his things and extended his hand to Rogue.  
"Shall we?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and accepted his offered hand.  
"Whatever."  
  
They turned and headed for Scott's car. Rogue stopped short and Evan turned around. He saw a mischievous smile on her face.  
"Hey Rogue, what's up?"  
  
Rogue casually walked over to where he was. Kitty, Scott, and Jean were in the car, ready to go. Rogue placed her arm over Spyke's shoulders.  
  
"Ya know. Ah've let you get away with lots of stuff lately."  
  
Spyke started to wonder what she was talking about. Rogue shook her head in mock disappointment.  
  
"Maybe THIS will refresh your memory."  
  
With a swift motion of her hand, she brought out a rectangular object out of her book-bag. It was black and the sides looked a bit melted. Evan looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
His eyebrows quirked into a confused arch. Rogue rolled her eyes and walked past him to the car.  
  
"You know its funny how ah ALWAYS find out."  
  
She saw he wasn't following so she tossed it to him. He played around with it and saw film inside. His face expressed a look of 'Oh shit, i'm gonna die'. Rogue laughed evilly.  
  
"Ah found it when ah was cleaning the old room area."  
  
He gulped and backed up. Kitty and the others where in the car watching the scene with interest. Rogue looked at them and narrowed her eyes, letting them know that she remembered they where part of it too. They instantly busted out and laughed when she turned back to Evan.  
  
"Ah am disappointed in you Spyke! You taped me an Pietro dancin' you sneak! And on top of that, you showed everyone! I was depressed but not that damned depressed. Don't think ah couldn't hear y'all down there. Hootin and hollerin."  
  
Spyke's breath caught in his throat as Rogue advanced on him. His watch beeped and he looked at it, relieved.  
"Damn Rogue, look at the time, I better leave now before i'm late for school!"  
  
Evan hopped on his skateboard and left. Rogue's expression changed and she laughed heartily. She bent down and picked up the tape, he had dropped it with the skateboard. She turned to the group in the car. Kitty opened the door for her and giggled.  
  
"So, who told you? Like, who squealed?"  
  
Rogue hopped in and sat in the back and relaxed.   
"Oh, ah think y'all know who."  
  
Jean tossed her hair and laughed.  
"Yeah, it must be great, being his favorite."  
  
Kitty giggled.  
"Yeah, can you like, say-"  
  
"LOGAN."  
  
They all answered and laughed. Scott revved up the car and looked back into his rear view mirror at Rogue.  
  
"So, you plannin on keeping that tape?"  
  
Rogue scrunched up her nose.  
"Hell naw. Ah got someone else ta play with."  
  
Kitty grew wide-eyed and so did Jean. She had read her mind and was trying to control her laughter. She was thoroughly impressed.  
  
"Rogue's a player now."  
  
Rogue winked.  
"Ya know it. Hold up."  
  
She looked around and found a trashcan, aimed and threw the video in it.  
  
"SCORE!"  
  
They all laughed and Scott pulled off. Kitty and Rogue where talking in the back.   
  
"So, what should ah do to Evan on tha way?"  
  
Kitty thought and grinned cat like.  
"Oh i know! You can like, take off your glove and shake your fist at him while we drive by."  
  
Rogue thought about it and nodded. They exchanged high-fives and sat back as they left the gates. After they where gone, a light spark flung the trashcan into the air and made it land on a nearby hill. A figure in black picked it up.  
  
"Dis could be intrestin'."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Pietro's boots clicked on the steel floor as he entered his father's chamber. He saw Eric writing down in his notepad. He walked up to him and stood in front of the desk.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
Magneto nodded his head and put down his pen. He motioned for Pietro to sit and he did. He turned to his son.   
"I've decided that it is best that we recruit the rest of the brotherhood."  
  
Pietro nodded his head. He already knew that Magneto had sent Gambit as a watch and that he wasn't EXACTLY doing his job. Pietro tensed a little, but pushed it out of his thoughts. Eric sensed his anger and leaned back in his chair.   
  
"And another thing. I've been considering taking some of the X-men as test subjects in my plan."  
  
Pietro's eyes opened a bit and stopped breathing. Eric sighed.  
"Of course, not your precious Rogue."  
  
Pietro resumed breathing and calmed down.  
"Oh. Okay. So, we can follow through with the plan right? I mean, we can bring her now?"  
  
Eric shook his head.  
"But you said we could now!"  
  
Eric leaned forward and placed a hand on Pietro's shoulder.  
"There are too many complications."  
  
Pietro slapped his hand off.  
"Whatdoyoumeancomplications!! Shestilllovesme, iknowit!!!"  
  
Eric got up.  
"Here, take this orb to Bayville, and you will see what I am talking about."  
  
Pietro got up as well.  
"Yeah. I'll go, but I'll run there. Its faster."  
  
Eric shrugged his shoulders lazily and decided not to argue.   
"As you wish. I'll warn you. You might not like what you see."  
  
"Yeahyeahletmegetgoin'"  
  
Magneto waved his hand and a communicator from his bed flew into Pietro's hands.  
  
"Take this and stay in contact with me. You can keep an eye on your dear Rogue while you give Gambit his orders. Understood?"  
  
Pietro bit his bottom lip and nodded. In a flash he was gone. Eric fell back into his chair and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Gambit is courting the wrong girl. If Pietro doesn't kill, surely Wolverine will...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was lunchtime and everything had run smoothly. Of course Rogue received the usual glares, but she could stand them now. Her pencil glided across the sketchbook, circling and scratching. She was a great artist and did whatever she could to perfect it. Her mind wasn't really where it was supposed to be and before she knew it, she was fighting off a bully. Everything she did was mechanical. It was natural for things like this to happen so Rogue threatened the guys in the normal way. Her mind drifted to Pietro and she snapped at the bullies. They were arguing loud and she was about to slap the guy until that Gambit intervened.  
  
"What the hell are YOU doing here?"  
  
Gambit eyed Rogue up and down, smirking in the process.   
"I jus wann ta help ya chere."  
  
Rogue shivered. No one had ever made her feel that way except for Pietro. The thought made her hot and she decided to go on with the plan.  
  
"Well, ah don't NEED your help."  
  
Rogue turned heel and walked away smoothly, making sure her hips swung seductively. Gambit cocked his head to the side and let out a low whistle.  
"Gambit can see dat."  
  
A blush crept into her face and instead of laughing maliciously, a light giggle escaped. It wasn't heavy, anyone who saw her would think she was mad, but Gambit knew what happened.  
  
"One day chere, one day...."  
  
A light breeze played on the trees and he knew that Pietro had arrived. The question was how long was he there? Whatever the case, Gambit didn't care. Pietro ruined his chance, so it was his turn now.  
  
-Rogue's using me to get to Pietro. Very craft chere, very crafty....-  
  
Gambit's figure disappeared into the shadows, leaving Pietro alone red with envy. His fist was so tightly clenched together, his hand began to bleed.  
  
"That bastard is in for it!"  
  
Pietro opened the link to his father, who was waiting on the other line. Magneto could see the rage in his son's eyes and knew that this situation was going to escalate very soon.  
  
"I told you that bringing her here wouldn't be wise."  
  
Pietro growled.  
"Yeah, i know. I promise i wont do anything to Gambit until he's served his purpose. BUT i wont tolerate him messing with my Rogue."  
  
Eric's eyes turned white.  
"Return here to me and we will decide what we will do about this. It can wager in our favor, Pietro."  
  
Pietro calmed himself down and composed himself.  
"Yes father, i'm on my way."  
  
Pietro turned off the connection and looked back at the empty bench.   
-You and I belong together. It's in our genes. Once everything is revealed, we WILL be together. Whether Gambit likes it or not.-  
  
Rogue turned around as she entered the school to go to class. It was as if a light hand caressed her neck, but when she looked, there was nothing. A rose petal drifted down into her palm and she shivered.  
  
-It's coming...-  
  
She clutched the petal in her hand and walked into the building, the light scent of a rose lingering in the afternoon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
Okies, first off, THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK!!! Woot woot!  
Second: I know that they are from two different episodes but i have to catch up with the storyline of the show, so i'm merging some of the episodes. It still happens at the same time in the show so don't worry k? (Who loves ya?) ^_~. Third: I'm pushin for 100 reviews. If i get it, I'll try to do a spectacular chapter, so tell everyone.... MUHAHAHAAAAAAAA! *Ahem* so please review, any suggestions? Feel free to email me or put it in your review! Bye! 


	16. Ch 16: Emotions

WOO HOO!!!!  
*Throws confetti in the air*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Rogue lay on her bed bored out of her mind. The day had been very interesting, but at the same time, very tiring. She had been working hard lately. The teachers had been giving her harder assignments than the other students and Rogue, despite the extra work, was still passing her classes with flying colors. She rolled on to her stomach and let her arms dangle from the bed. The bedroom door creaked open and closed lightly.  
  
"Ah don't feel like talking Logan."  
  
Logan stopped in his tracks and stepped back a bit in amazement.  
"How did you know Stripes?"  
  
Rogue remained in her position.  
"Your steps are too heavy ta be Kitty's. And besides, your shadow was in front of mae."  
  
Wolverine chuckled and sat beside Rogue. He had a certain fondness of her, she reminded him of someone long ago. Who, he couldn't exactly remember.  
"You've been sad lately."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
"Aren't ah always?"  
  
He sighed heavily, acknowledging it as a fact. He took her hand into his and lightly stroked it. His actions didn't surprise or puzzle her; it calmed her down and made her feel wanted. Wanted so much so, that she used to want to be with Logan. But like with Scott, she realized the true reality. She rolled over and placed her head in his lap.  
  
"Ah hate being here now. Too many memories. Its like ah have some sort of battle in mah head."  
  
Logan placed her hand behind his back and stroked her hair.  
"I'm sure you can fix it. You're strong. You really need to get out. Kitty's going to that mutant club again. Go with her."  
  
Rogue's stomach churned inadvertently and she faced him with a sad face.  
"About that....."  
  
Logan smirked and tossed back some of his hair.  
"I knew you where lying. I could smell it. But that club really is for mutants."  
  
Rogue looked at his deep eyes and laughed.  
"Ah'm sorry for pushing ya out Logan. Its just ah needed to keep this to mahself I guess."  
  
Logan rubbed her waist.   
"Its alright Stripes. I got some things I don't tell you."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, ah kinda figured. Mind tellin mae?"  
  
Logan sighed with mock exasperation.  
"When you're older, kid. When you're older."  
  
Rogue lifted herself up and smirked. Logan shook his head and got off of her bed. Rogue threw a pillow at his back and he turned with a smile on his face.  
  
"Ohh ah see. It's too ADULT for my young ears? Oh Logan you bad boy you!"  
  
Logan released his middle claw and Rogue laughed hysterically. (Got that from the movie...lol..). She stayed on her bed and watched him compose himself before opening the door. Immediately he ran into Kitty and Spyke, who had been recording everything on tape. Spyke cheesed.  
  
"Uh, heya Logan..."  
  
Logan's eyebrow's switched angles. He grew out his claws and slashed the recorder in half.  
  
"That's Wolverine."  
  
Evan's face turned red with anger.  
"Hey! How come Rogue can call y-"   
  
Logan flashed him a death glare and he shut-up. Kitty sidestepped Logan and let him pass. When he was gone she giggled.  
  
"That's like, Wolverine 1 Evan 0!"  
  
"Grrrrrr........"  
  
Rogue stalked out of her room like a Lion. Kitty looked at her and laughed.  
"Uh-oh, Rogue's like, on the prowl."  
  
She rolled her eyes and paused momentarily to survey the destruction. A snicker escaped her throat.   
  
"Y'all are goin ta that club raght?"  
  
Spyke huffed.  
"Hell no! It took me months to buy that thing. I'm telling the professor!"  
  
Evan dashed off down the stairs and out of sight. Kitty choked with laughter.  
"It must be great being the favorite."  
  
They moved back to the room.  
"Yeah."  
  
"Honestly, you two act like two married Bikers. You never show your true feelings in public."  
  
Rogue froze.  
"KITTY YOU BIG SNEAK!!!! YOU PHASED IN ON US!?!?"  
  
Kitty jumped.  
-eek!-  
"Well......."  
  
Spyke heard the commotion from the first floor.  
"STICK IT TO HER KITTY!!!!!!!"  
  
Rogue balled up a fist and shook it at her.  
"OUT!!!"  
  
Kitty nearly pee'd in her panties.  
"Yes mam!"  
  
Rogue slammed the door and sat on her bed in a huff.  
"You know, what you be needin is a younga man, like me chere."  
  
"Ack!"  
  
Rogue jumped off the bed and stood rigidly. Her eyes burned with fire. He had taken the bait, but damn, it was her job to take offensive, not him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!"  
  
He lies against the frame.  
"Ahhh notin chere, jus watchin my favorite gurl."  
  
Rogue's eye twitched. Gambit burned the card in his hand and stood up right.  
"You know, Logan is too old and Pietro is unreliable. Me be tinkin dat you deserve better chere."  
  
He placed his finger under her chin and she slapped it away. He cocked his head to the side mockingly.  
  
"You don like that chere?"  
  
Rogue's face burned red with a blush.  
"Dammit Cajun, ima kill you...."  
  
His eyes filled up with a happy light.  
"So, do you wun ta be on tha top or da bottum?"  
  
Rogue growled and punched him in the jaw. He looked up at her as if he knew she was going to do that. Her chest moved up and down.  
  
"Outta mah room or ah'll call Logan."  
  
Gambit ignored her threat. He had a straight face and crossed his arms.  
"Gambit know he don't love you. Told me himself. The way Gambit see's it, Gambit is the only good choice for you, non?"  
  
Rogue's face was so red it showed through her make-up. Gambit walked across the room and encircled his arms around her. She tried to fight but something did not let her. Maybe it was his charm that he could cast, or maybe it was herself.  
  
"See, das what Gambit talkin bout chere."  
  
She lightly struggled and he brought up her head and kissed her lightly on the lips. A shiver went through both bodies. They stared at each other.  
  
"Dat wont so bad was it?"  
  
Rogue couldn't believe she had just kissed him. She staggered backwards and he caught her.  
  
"Good, non?"  
  
She shakily looked at him.  
"LOGAN!!!!!!"  
  
A look of confusion passed on his face but he headed for the window when he heard footsteps. He smirked.  
  
"You's strong chere."  
  
He thrust himself forward and kissed her, this time with tongue. He pulled away quickly so he didn't get absorbed too much.  
  
"Gambit likes that."  
  
Wolverine was at the door as Gambit reached the rail.  
"Till next time chere."  
  
With that said, he bowed and jumped off. Logan busted through the door, looking around everywhere. Finally he looked out the window. There was no sign of anyone.   
  
"Dammit! He got away! We gotta get a good lock for this door Stripes.... Stripes?"  
  
He looked around and found that she had moved from her spot on the bed. He ran out of her room and looked down to the ground floor.  
"HEY!! That's my CAR!!!"  
  
He looked towards the open door and heard Scott's car rev up and screech out of the garage and out of the institute.  
  
-She's headed for the club to blow off steam-  
  
Scott came stomping into the house, heading straight for Logan.  
"I don't care if she's your favorite! She just took my car!"  
  
Wolverine turned his head, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Not my problem, i didn't see or hear anything."  
  
He turned completely and went to his room. Scott grinded his teeth.  
"Dammit!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She had made it to the club in record time and went to the VIP area. She sat in a private section on the balcony. She had her door closed with a sign that said do not disturb.  
  
*Alright, now for all you lonely kids out there, here's a love song, just for you!*  
  
The intro played and Rogue sat in her chair, depressed. This song reminded her of Pietro, but the only difference was, he left her for his father (not like that), instead of some girl. That would have been easier to get him back from. But never his father.  
  
//It's over and done  
but the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
instead of me tonight?//  
  
Images of past experiences flooded her mind. They came like some sort of slide show. Image after image, until her mind, or as she suspected her heart, focused on the night at the park. She remembered how charming he was.  
  
-His smile. Those beautiful eyes-  
  
//And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go//  
-Ah've cried so many times-  
  
//I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean//  
  
She looked at the crowd below.  
-And ah'll neva stop-  
  
//You never see me fall apart//  
But she was too strong to let him see her cry.  
  
//In the words of a broken heart  
Its just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling//  
  
She looked at the spot where they had danced. Her glazed over and could see her and Pietro dancing together.  
  
//Don't you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight//  
  
Then he just vanished.  
  
//Don't cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight//  
  
The pain was almost unbearable. Her heart beated fiercely. Maybe if she had shown vulnerability he would have taken pity and taken her with him, or at least kept her safe from the pain by giving her a heads up. Her body shook with the mixed emotions that ran inside of her. It was as if she wasn't herself. She longed for his touch, but each time she envisioned Pietro, she saw Gambit as well. That night in the park made her feel special but never like the way Pietro made her feel.  
  
//I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are//  
Scenes of their time at the brotherhood flashed mentally and her heart grew sadder. Then somehow, it hit her.  
  
//But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star//  
That dream she had was true. Pietro was just like his father. She had all the signs there and she didn't heed to them. While she thought this, another part brought up the fact that they are blood.  
  
//And where are you now, now that I need you?//  
The tears that ran flowed more now as she balled up her fist.  
  
//Tears on my pillow wherever you go//  
Her tears splashed onto the table, onto her Brotherhood picture.  
  
//I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean//  
She choked back a sob.  
  
//You never see me fall apart  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over//  
  
Her body stopped shaking and she relaxed a bit.  
  
//Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight//  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed. Rogue knew that Pietro was there at school. And no matter how much hurt she felt, she still believed that he loved her as she loved him. A light breeze from the props on the floor caressed her skin. She hugged herself, closing her eyes, envisioning Pietro holding her.  
  
//And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean//  
  
Her mind drifted off into separate thoughts. To her, it was just herself, the music, and Pietro. She drifted and coasted on the words. She could feel his arms around her, warm and safe. She could feel the warmth of his body.   
  
//You never see me fall apart  
In the words of a broken heart  
Its just emotion that's taken me over//  
  
Rogue gave into her dream and turned around, hugging the imaginary Pietro.  
  
//Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling//  
  
Rogue could feel them swaying together. She let go and let him do what he wished. His scent filled her nose.  
  
//Nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight//  
  
Rogue felt both of their bodies move. When she was settled, his was no longer there. She awoke and found a single rose in her lap with a note.  
  
::I LOVE YOU::  
  
//Goodnight, goodnight//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've MADE IT TOO 100!!!!! WOOO!  
  
Thanks to:  
Tirzah  
Rogue Fan   
Bazzer  
linkin-spike  
Phoenix Angel Suyari  
Fire Pixie   
MizzMarvel  
Lucky439  
aragonvaar  
Pissy Abyssinian  
Blood Roses  
Icy Flame  
ShojoAngel  
ilovetidus  
Julianna Hawk  
Jazz   
Rionithis  
Lrnd  
Lyekka   
Kat   
Sujakata  
Feich   
Skuld   
Anegel Trinton  
Geministarz  
Randi M. Kosiewska-Short  
Carole (foxfur1)   
todd fan  
Miah Tolensky  
Shadow Knight  
Shannan  
anonymous   
kitty (radcliffe)   
redrose2310   
Lily   
Sabby13  
Jay  
Christy S.   
Lady Trunks  
Darkfirestarter   
ishandahalf   
Liz   
____________________  
  
It sucks i know, but I HAD to use this song. I got stuck in there ya know?   
I SAW IT!!! That episode was so cool! So okies, since none of the other episodes didn't have much Rogue in it (i think), should i creatively jump ahead to the present or do one more chapter the summarize so i can get to the present? Tell me so I'll know what to do. The next chapter for Pietro will be a song fic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED..lol. 


	17. Ch 17: Im a hazzard to myself

There is an important message at the bottom of the story-_-  
This is an ominous song-fic (meaning, no one ACTUALLY hears the song) also, its long for the time i missed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro sat on his bed, flipping through some magazines in boredom. He had been sitting there for hours with nothing to do. He turned slightly and put on his headphones.  
  
-Man, I need something to do-  
  
The CD player revved up and landed on track 7. Simple Plan's  
"Id Do Anything" started to play. The song was kind of cheery and preppy, but it was still cool. At times it made him want to dance a bit, but he decided against it. (I'll get to that later ;) he he!)  
  
Unknown to Pietro, his father was calling with a hint of urgency in his voice. The music was so loud Pietro didn't know a thing about it. Magneto, in his impatience, walked into Pietro's room, his cape flowing behind him as he entered. He saw Pietro on his bed with his eyes closed banging his head with a picture of Rogue and the Brotherhood in his hand. The sight was pretty amusing, but if Magneto weren't in such a sullen mood, he would have teased his son. Eric lightly moved over to his son and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump.  
  
"Ack!"  
  
Pietro composed himself and turned red a little.   
"You wanted something?"  
  
Eric looked at him solemnly.  
"We need to talk."  
  
They sat down together. There was an awkward silence between them and Pietro cleared his throat nervously. Eric sighed and sat in a chair across from him.   
  
"I've been keeping a close eye on Rogue and I believe that soon will be the time to bring her to us."  
  
Pietro's face lightened up and his posture perked up.  
"Alright!"  
  
Eric's frown however, deepened at his son's glee.   
"Pietro, listen to me. You may be happy now, but bringing her here with you could be sheer misery. It's going to be hard Pietro, you understand?"  
  
Pietro shook his head.  
"Yeah, I know, with that stupid Cajun after her all the time...."  
  
Eric squeezed his son's shoulders.  
"There is another......"  
  
Pietro's eyes flashed an evil metallic blue. A fire, it seemed, raged in his eyes. For the first time in Eric's life, he felt threatened by his son. There was something dangerous. Something familiar, something that reminded Eric of himself.  
  
"...Others I mean. Not for love but for power."  
  
Pietro balled up his hands in fury.  
"WHO."  
  
Their eyes locked.  
"You, Gambit, Mystique and....Wolverine..."  
  
Eric's voice trailed off and Pietro turned almost as pale as his hair.  
  
"The other two I can believe, but Wolverine!? He's older than you!"  
  
Eric huffed.  
-He acts as if i'm that old.....well i am, but still. -  
  
"Never mind that. Mystique is more dangerous. Her time for licking her wounds from her previous battle is passed. By now she would have made another move. Pietro, you know that Rogue is her daughter and that she will do whatever it takes to get her back."  
  
Pietro nodded but didn't really care.  
"This is unreal man."  
  
Magneto sat back and looked around his son's room. It was like the typical teenagers bedroom. Pictures on the wall, clothes on the floor. Yes, a normal teenager, yet, Pietro is not normal. He's abnormal and the life he leads is the kind of life that one could read in a fantasy book. He looked back at him, fixing his gaze on the picture his son held in his hand.  
  
"Wolverine has a great liking to her."  
  
Pietro unintentionally rubbed his right arm at the memory of how he was almost chopped to pieces by Wolverine.  
  
-I'm glad Rogue was there-  
  
This action acknowledged Magneto's belief and he went on.  
"He see's her as his own so it's going to be a trial getting to her."  
  
"Gambit?"  
  
Pietro's inquiry made Magneto think for a moment before answering.  
"He's expendable. We'll loose him when the time's right."  
  
An evil look overcame Pietro's face.  
"Good, gooood.."  
  
Eric glared lightly.  
"You KNOW i hate it when you do that. You're acting as if we were evil."  
  
Pietro sucked his teeth.  
"Rogue see's it that way."  
  
Eric was taken aback by the fact and was silenced. Pietro played with his picture a bit. As much as he wanted Rogue to comeback with him, he knew that she would be a bit reluctant.  
  
"Magneto!"  
  
Eric picked up his helmet, a little startled. It was Gambit, a look of emergency was in his eyes.  
  
"What is the meaning of your intrusion?"  
  
Gambit straightened himself up and looked Magneto in the eyes.  
"Its Mystique, she's back as Risty."  
  
"WHAT!"  
Pietro let the question slip from his mouth without thinking about the joy Gambit would get from his shock. Pietro let the setback be erased from his mind and got off of his bed.  
  
"How long?"  
  
Gambit thought for a second.  
"Bout a day, from what I's seen."  
  
Magneto clenched his fist and pulse wave went through the base.  
"Find out what she's up to, what she is after. Understand?"  
  
Gambit nodded and ran off. Magneto put on his helmet and walked away, stopping at the doorframe.  
  
"I'm going to check on the plans about Wanda. I suggest you plan your next move."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He watched him walk out of his room and flopped on his bed.  
"This is bad, REALLY bad. Something's going to happen, I can FEEL it."  
  
Pietro rolled onto his stomach and pulled out a cell phone. Soon after awhile, a male picked up the phone.  
  
"I need you to tell me about what Rogue's doing tonight."  
  
"What? No how are you doing Freddy?"  
  
"Fredd....."  
  
"Yeah sure, what's in it for me?"  
  
Pietro thought of a quick lie.  
"A truckload food, how's that?"  
  
There were sounds of mumbling and a contented sigh.  
"Yeah, okay. Why do want to know anyway? Planning on having some sweet dreams tonight?? hmmm?"  
  
Pietro growled.  
"Justdoityoufattuboflard! whereisshegoing?"  
  
"Alright alright, don't get touchy. She's going to the concert with Risty."  
  
Pietro calmed a bit.  
-What could go wrong at a concert?-  
  
Then it hit him.  
Everything.  
  
"Now, what about my food..."  
  
"Whatever,justwatchafterher.k?"  
  
Pietro hung up the phone and Freddy winced at the sound. He shrugged and put it down.   
  
"Hmph. That sucks."  
  
Lance stepped out of the bathroom puzzled.  
"What's up?"  
  
Fred shrugged.  
"Nothin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue hastily slipped on her mesh shirt over her head and ran out the door, waving to Kitty and her 'Date'. She lightly chuckled to herself and ran past the gates and around the corner to where Risty was.   
  
"Geez Risty, why do ya have to wait so far away?"  
  
Risty just shrugged and grabbed Rogue by the arm and led her to the bus stop. When they were seated on the bus Rogue leaned back and breathed out. She missed her outings with Risty and was happy that she was back. Rogue blew a white strand from her face.  
  
"Ya know, we could've gotten a ride in Scott's car, he was using Jean's van for their 'date'."  
  
Risty coughed and laughed nervously.  
"Naw, its okay Rogue. I prefer taking the public transportation method, saving the planet ya know."  
  
Rogue shrugged and they continued to talk until they reached the concert hall. They walked up the ramp into a large concert hall decked with equipment and rowdy teenagers. Rogue looked around with a nervous look.  
  
"Ah don't know about this. All these people and well, ya know, my powers."  
  
Risty rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"Ahh, don't worry mate. I'll watch ya!"  
  
Rogue smiled, taking a deep breath before stepping out into the crowd. The band was wonderful. The beat was hot and so were the band members. Risty and Rogue had moved up to the front and were right in front of the stage. Risty was dancing wildly and Rogue laughed at her friend's merriment until her eye caught sight of Jean and Scott. She stopped dancing and huffed, her eyes down casting themselves to her feet. Suddenly, a pain ripped through her body, causing her to shoot up.  
  
-No...not this pain again.....-  
  
She grabbed her head in pain. Risty turned to check on Rogue, and when she saw her start to fall, she grabbed at her arm, ripping the sleeve off of Rogue's shirt.  
  
"Oh my......"  
  
Rogue's head swirled with images and recent memories as she absorbed some nearby teens. Risty looked on horrified as she saw her friend falling towards her. She tried to run but it was too late.  
Like a tidal wave, the memories, Risty's memories, rushed through Rogue. That day at school and other days that they where together. But, it seemed, there was a dark feeling over shadowing the thoughts.  
  
"Rogue......."  
  
Then it hit her. Risty's true identity. Rogue's breath caught in her throat. She started to remember bits of her old life when she was a child. The pain was too much to bear, and she pulled herself away.   
  
"No, how could you....."  
  
Mystique regarded Rogue with a slight look of horror and guilt as she fell unto other teenagers. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Scott and the others and made a break for it. As much as she wanted to help her daughter, to stop her from hurting, she could not do it at that time.   
  
"Goodbye Rogue, for now."  
  
Rogue's vision slurred and once distinct shapes became blurry and unreadable. She felt her body changing and her insides churning. Her eyes closed and she soon felt cold and alone. Rogue opened her eyes. It was if she was looking from a window, the anger, the hurt, the many personas, taking over her body.  
  
-Why why? Why does this have ta happen. Ah hate mah life!-  
  
Rouge mentally scrunched herself up into a ball and cried, letting her anger and resentment take over her changing body. Her rage fueled her on. She didn't care anymore about trying to stop herself from hurting others, she just wanted to let it all go like that day in the tank.  
  
//Never win first place  
I don't support the team  
I can't take directions  
and my socks are never clean//  
  
No matter where she was, what group she was in, she always was the casualty. No one cared so why should she? She was different, couldn't they see that? Rogue was her own person and did things her way, not theirs.  
  
-Why tha hell should I care anymore?-  
  
She transformed into Sabertooth and ripped apart the stage, demolishing everything in her path. Scott, Jean and Kitty tried their best but Rogue was too powerful.  
  
//teachers dated me  
my parents hated me  
i was always in a fight  
cause i cant do nothing right//  
  
Rogue tore her way out of the concert hall and jumped into the cool night air. No matter how hard she tried, she just didn't seem to do the RIGHT thing. (It seemed that way to her)  
  
-Everythang. Ah'm always messing up!-  
  
She let out a ear-shattering roar and transformed again, her anger making her stronger by the second.  
  
//everyday i find a war against the mirror  
cant take the person staring back at me...//  
  
She always wanted to be someone other than herself, and now she had it...  
//I'm a hazard to myself//  
  
...and it was killing her.  
  
//Don't let me get me  
i'm my own worst enemy  
It's bad when you ignore yourself//  
  
All of her suppressed emotions surged through her body.   
  
//so irritating  
don't wanna be my friend no more  
i wanna be somebody else//  
  
Even though she a better life with Xavier, she wanted more. She wanted to roam, but she also wanted to be loved. And the only one who could do that was Pietro.  
  
//L.A. told me, you'll be a pop star  
All you have to change  
is everything you are//  
  
Poor little Rogue. A magnet to hurt and pain.  
  
//i'm tired of being compared  
to damn Britney Spears  
she's so pretty  
that just aint me//  
  
She remembered about how she always runner up to little Ms. Perfect Jean Grey. She thought she had gotten rid of all her jealousy and hate against her, but she obviously had some left.  
  
//So doctor doctor wont you please prescribe me somethin  
A day in the life of someone else....  
cause i'm a hazard to myself//  
  
The institute was supposed to help her with her pain, and it has, but why, now, is she so hurt and sad? She could lightly hear Logan's voice through her fighting. She wanted this all to stop. Everything.  
  
//Don't let me get me  
i'm my own worst enemy  
It's bad when you ignore yourself//  
  
Rogue reached out her hand to his help. She needed it, wanted it.  
"I know what it feels like to be alone Rogue.."  
-Logan, help..-  
  
//so irritating  
don't wanna be my friend no more  
i wanna be somebody else//  
  
-AH DONT WANT TO BE THIS MONSTER ANYMORE!!-  
  
//Don't let me get me (don't let me)  
i'm my own worst enemy  
It's bad when you ignore yourself//  
  
-Save me-  
  
//so irritating  
don't wanna be my friend no more  
i wanna be somebody else//  
  
Logan could see that his talking soft words were not working so he decided to appeal to the real Rogue. The Rogue he knew. The Rogue that was like him.  
  
"This aint like you kid. Fight them!"  
  
An emotion hit Rogue, right in her heart and her pride.  
  
//So doctor doctor wont you please prescribe me somethin  
a day in the life of someone else  
don't let me get me....//  
  
-NO! If ah want to stop this AHM going ta have to do it!-  
  
She mustered her strength and fought. The pain in her body was excruciating. Her breaths became rapid, her screams louder and more shrill. And then there was nothing. Nothing but Blackness, time and Rogue. Images reached her, and she felt the will to go on.  
  
::Instrumental::  
  
*at the mansion*  
  
In the void she could see the things that were most important, her happiness. In its shadow, she saw the bad side, of her life, and she saw herself. Crunched into a ball crying. She mentally yelled.  
  
-GET UP!-  
  
A light engulfed her and a calm overcame her. It was Logan. She smiled and woke.  
  
//oh, I'm a hazard to myself (yeah)  
Don't let me get me  
i'm my own worst enemy  
its bad when you ignore yourself (yourself)//  
  
She lightly squeezed his hand. His eyes shone with the uttermost tenderness and understanding. Their eyes locked and they both understood.  
  
//so irritating (so irritating)  
don't wanna be my friend no more  
i wanna be somebody else//   
  
She looked away, a bit shy. Logan picked up on it.  
"You still hate your life kid?"   
  
//Don't let me get me (don't let don't let)  
im my own worst enemy (don't let me get me)  
its bad when you ignore yourself (its bad, its so bad)//  
  
Rogue paused and smiled.  
"Yeah, ah do."  
  
She looked back up at him and smirked. Logan huffed but was inwardly relieved. He continued to hold her hand.  
  
//so irritating  
don't wanna be my friend no more  
i wanna be somebody else (wanna be somebody else)//  
  
She laid her head back down and thought about everything. There would be no more tears or crying or self-pitying. Just the future, herself and hopefully Pietro. Rogue knew she still had some emotional problems, but who the hell doesn't. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
-Ah'm me. So screw the world and their assumptions. Their rules.-  
  
She smirked as she drifted to sleep.  
  
-Instead of ignoring mah problems, ah'm gonna embrace it, and when this is over ah'll finally be free.-  
  
//:Fades out::  
Don't let me get me  
i'm my own worst enemy  
It's bad when you ignore yourself//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, the song fic MIGHT suck and all, but its an insight into what I THINK went through Rogue's mind during and after.   
Second: it's a song fic because the songfic muse hit me, but now, glad to say, it's gone. WOO HOO!!!  
Third: It took me so long because my computer deleted the chapter(s) and leading to my FOURTH point..  
Fourth: I had an alternate chapter where Pietro dances around to Simple Plan's 'Id do anything'.  
  
With all that stuff done, I want to beg for forgiveness.  
*bawls like a baby*  
*ahem*  
Sorry for the delay and before I Forget......  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! 


	18. Ch 18: Choices

Thanks guys *sniff* ^-^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a week since the concert incident and Rogue was still in bed. She had been doing home school during her recovery and was excelling at it. However, her mind kept wandering.   
The day was warm and the sun was out. As part of her recovery, Rogue had to walk outside once a day. She walked out the door and stopped at the frame, feeling the sunlight on her skin. There was a cool breeze sweeping through the area and she zipped up her pull over and put on her hood. Rogue slowly descended down the steps, happy that she wore her pants and boots. There were the sounds of some of the students playing and she lightly smiled.   
  
-So innocent.-  
  
It was very rare that anyone actually talked to Rogue because she avoided everyone. The only people she really talked to where Logan, Kurt and the professor. Rogue set out on a light jog around the institute, keeping an even breath.  
  
"Ah swear ah gained some weight...."  
  
She huffed a bit and decided to change direction when she noticed Kurt coming with a thermos, more than likely with soup. Rogue quickly ran to the construction site in the back, happy that she averted her 'brother'.   
  
"He's gonna love me ta death!"  
  
She smirked and took off her hood, making her way towards a nearby Gazebo. There she sat, in silence. After some time, she pulled out a small envelope. She smelled it and remembered the name of the cologne. It was the cologne Peitro wore. She smirked and opened it. It was a collection of notes that they wrote during class, the funny pictures and their doodles. Under those where photos of the Brotherhood. She laughed at some of the pictures and stopped at one of Peitro alone. She sighed.  
  
"Where are you now?  
  
"Watching over my little angel."  
  
Rogue turned.  
"Pietro!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Magneto stormed around his room, furious at Mystique and her friend.   
  
"I swear women are ganging up on me!"  
  
He had been scraping for information about what was going on and came up with nothing. He stopped at his desk and banged on it.  
  
"WHATS GOING ON!!!"  
  
"Are you ok, father?"  
  
Wanda steadily approached Eric. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him, concerned.   
  
"Do you need something to drink?"  
  
He straightened up and looked at Wanda, his daughter.  
"No, I'm fine."   
  
She smiled lightly and nodded, turning to leave. He watched her retreating figure and suddenly felt ashamed. Outside his room, he heard a light and brief conversation between Wanda and Gambit. After a few seconds Gambit entered his room.   
  
"I be hating to tell you dis Boss, but Peitro is gone again."  
  
Magneto waved off the information dismissively.   
"I know. I told him he could go. He can't seem to make up his mind about this."  
  
Gambit shifted feet and smirked.  
"Maybe you should make it for him."  
  
Eric's eyebrow quirked up at the suggestion. It wasn't such a bad idea after all. But then he remembered the competition between the two young men and inwardly laughed at Gambit's craftiness.   
  
"And leave her for you?"  
  
Gambit coolly shrugged.  
"Maybe."  
  
Eric crossed his arms.  
"You're slick. At least trying to be."  
  
Gambit placed his hands in his pockets.  
"I try boss."  
  
Magneto smirked and stood up.  
"I decided a long time ago that I will not interfere, but I WILL warn you. Peitro maybe confused and unsure with his situation with Rogue, BUT he will do WHATEVER it takes to achieve his goal."  
  
An evil smirk spread across Gambit's face. He turned and headed for the door.  
  
"Ah yes, I see. Just like his father, eh?"  
  
There was an underlying message to what he said and subconsciously anger rose in Magneto. Gambit knew he was pushing his buttons.  
  
"I'll tell Wanda that she can take the night off."  
  
The underlying guilt inside of Eric became evident and his anger disappeared and he slumped back into his chair.  
  
"Before you leave, I have one request."  
  
Gambit froze, expecting for him to yell or punish him, but he didn't.  
"Put Wanda back into the tank. I don't want to risk the experiment wearing off."  
  
Gambit nodded and unsure of what just happened, walked out in a hurry. Magneto leaned back.  
  
"I'm going to Hell."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Rogue nearly toppled over in surprise.   
"Uh, ah, duh…Peitro…?"  
  
He smiled sweetly at her.  
"Yes, shnookums?"  
  
She got up and walked towards him a smile on her face. He held out his arms to her.  
  
"Peitro..."  
  
A cheesy smile spread across his face as she entered his arms.  
"Heya love, I- ophf!"  
  
Rogue pushed Peitro off of the side of the Gazebo and stood triumphantly over his body. Peitro quickly got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Hey,whatwasthatfor? Huhhuhhuh???"  
  
Rogue crossed her arms and smirked.  
"For leaving me ya dumb jerk."  
  
Peitro frowned babyish like and scratched the back of his head.  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Rogue unfolded her arms and hugged him.  
"It took you long enough, ya know."  
  
Peitro hugged back.  
"Yeah, I've been getting stuff ready, that's all."  
  
Rogue looked at him strangely.  
"Stuff?"  
  
Peitro smirked and extended his hand to her.  
"Let's make up for lost time. Come with me."  
  
Rogue's breath left her body and she stood there with a dazed look.  
"Ah, ah. ARE YOU CRAZY!!!"  
  
Pietro's face distorted a bit and he rushed over to shush her.  
"Doyouwantthemtoknowimhere?!!?"  
  
Rogue shook her head and he let go.  
"Alright, so will you come with me or not?"  
  
  
Rogue bit her bottom lip. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for, this moment, she LONGED for, for six months. He caressed her cheek.  
  
"You don't have to work on any of my fathers projects."  
  
She smiled that Pietro took concern for her feelings and she looked up at him.  
  
"Pietro, ah..."  
  
"Hey Rogue!! Vhere are you???"  
  
Rogue's eyes widened as if she were a little girl that did something wrong. She stepped forward and started pushing Pietro forward.   
  
"They can't find you here, if they do, you'll be dead!"  
  
Pietro turned and stopped.  
"No, I HAVE to know!"  
  
"Please, don't get noble on me now! Ah'll cut a deal. You leave now and come back tonight, okay?"  
  
Pietro thought about it for a second and quickly nodded his head.   
"Midnight, k?"  
  
She nodded her head and he swiftly kissed her goodbye before running off into the brush. He winked at her before disappearing.   
  
-Um, um, um. Love me a bad boy.-  
  
Rogue smirked a bit and ran off to see Kurt. From Pietro's position, he could see them walk away, Kurt nearly shoving the Thermos down her throat. He smirked before he left, his eyes watching her.  
  
"Soon."  
  
In a flash he was gone.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heya people!  
I am on a campaign. SAVE X-MEN: EVO!!!!  
WOOT WOOT!! Go here: http://gopetition.com/info.php?petid=1923  
Help save X-Men: Evo!! 


	19. Ch 19: The End?

By the time Pietro arrived back at 'home', it was around three and he would be picking Rogue up around 12. He entered the metallic dome and walked into the elevator. Pietro smirked a bit when the elevator dinged and his voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Welcome to Hell, which level of damnation will you choose today?"  
  
HE snickered and pressed five.  
  
  
  
"Thank you and enjoy your stay."  
  
Pietro leaned back and whistled to the tune of the elevator - Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. He frowned a bit as he stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"Who the HELL got rid of my evil Damien hell chorus music!"  
  
He received no answer. This puzzled him a bit, as he walked through the other apartments of the dome.  
  
-Dads usually down here-  
  
"He's gone."  
  
Pietro whirled around to see Pyro.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said he's gone. He's taken Gambit with him. Also, boss told me to tell you to go ahead."  
  
Pietro's face brightened.  
  
"Sweet! Thanks man!"  
  
Pyro shrugged as Pietro ran around.  
  
"No problem. Hey, you wanna play poker?"  
  
Pietro stopped for a second with a pile of clothes in his arms nearly tipping him over.  
  
"Naw man. I've got some stuff to clean, well, you know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They shrugged and went in opposite directions. Pyro formed a ball and played with it.  
  
"This is gonna be fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A couple of hours had passed since their meeting and Rogue seemed unusually happy. Logan frowned at her sudden change in mood. He paced about his room, grunting in the process. Storm was with him, eyeing him lazily. A soft knocked presented itself on his door and he growled a 'come in'. The person saw his state and crossed her arms while tapping her foot. A couple of seconds went by before he calmed.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I have something important to show you."  
  
"Not now! Tell the professor."  
  
"Logan!"  
  
Storm turned to the visitor.  
  
"What is it child?"  
  
"Well, Scott and I were checking out the new construction going on and-"  
  
Logan growled.  
  
"Jean, we told you that the area is off limits."  
  
Jean stuttered.  
  
"I know but we were just walking by and we just so happened to see Rogue there."  
  
Logan stood alert.  
  
"You what?"  
  
Jean breathed a little easy.  
  
"Yeah and she was with Pietro. I have it on tape."  
  
She lifted it up in the air delicately and Logan snatched it from her hand, placing it in his VCR. Jean grumbled a bit.  
  
-Well, now, you're welcome-  
  
He pressed play and Rogue came up, sitting in the gazebo looking at pictures until she suddenly jumped. Before Logan's eyes stood Pietro on the TV screen. He clamped his mouth shut as the scene unfolded. Jean nodded her head in satisfaction, but was thrown off guard by Storm.  
  
"You were spying on her."  
  
Jean fumed indignantly.  
  
"I was not!"  
  
Storm rolled her eyes and went to the screen.  
  
"Obviously this didn't just happen. The camera is positioned too perfect and besides, the point of view is up high, so you're looking down on them. However, let us say what you said was true. Now Jean, what were you and Scott up there doing before you chanced to see them?"  
  
Jean turned as red as her hair. Her bottom lips quivered a bit while Storm smirked. Logan was too busy growling at the screen to care. Either way a person looked at it, Jean was caught.  
  
"This isn't about me! It's about HER! She might leave us!"  
  
Logan stood up.  
  
"She's right. He said 12 so that's when we'll meet him. I'll be right outside her door. He is NOT taking her away from here."  
  
Storm returned her attention to him.  
  
"What about the professor? Shouldn't we tell him."  
  
Logan turned to her quickly.  
  
"No."  
  
She looked at him and saw that it was on more of a personal level. Against her better judgment she went along.   
  
"Fine, Jean you are dismissed."  
  
Jean flipped her hair and stalked out of the room. When the door was closed she grumbled unhappily as she walked down the hall.  
  
"Like THEY haven't made out or spied on somebody before..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue's bags were packed and all she had to do now was wait.  
  
It was now 11:47 and she silently tapped her fingers. She was glad that Kitty and her no longer shared a room together. She laid her bed for what might be the last time. Her mind raced with the possibilities of what her new room would look like. She paled a bit when a stray but possible thought entered her mind.   
  
-What if we shared a room? Do I keep on my make up like usual or let him see me the way I am? -  
  
She rolled on her stomach and creased her brow in thought. Maybe this was harder than she thought. Rogue sighed a bit as she looked over at the clock. 11:58. Her stomach knotted up.   
  
-What about the guys-  
  
She growled in frustration and was about to move until she was something at the base of her bedroom door.  
  
-Logan...-  
  
She silently panicked.  
  
-OH MAH GOD! -  
  
She silently paced then, opened her window to see if he had arrived.  
  
-I'll just wait here with my stuff and jump with him so we can jet-  
  
The time passed and by the minute her faith wavered. She checked her watch after a while. It was 1:07. Her bottom lip quivered as she dropped her bag on the terrace wrapped her arms around her. Outside her door Logan could hear and smell her disappointment and turned to leave. She looked around her room. It was bare and it was bare for nothing.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here love."  
  
She turned and stifled a yelp of happiness. There he was picking up her bag and placing it on his back. He reached out his arms for her and she hesitated, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"You jerk! What took you so long!"  
  
His face fell and he hurriedly hushed her.  
  
"IknewLoganwaswaitingformemorethanlikelysoIcamelatesohewouldntcatchus."  
  
Rogue processed what he had just said and she nodded, smiling when her removed his hand from her mouth. She sheepishly smiled an apology and jumped into his awaiting arms. Pietro was about to jump down with her in his arms until the door opened.  
  
"Look Rogue I know it hurts..."  
  
Logan looked up to see Rogue in Pietro's arms instead of bed as expected. Pietro's craftiness confused Logan.   
  
-He's smart. Interesting. -  
  
He put his hand up to stop them.  
  
"You can't leave kid. Think about who his father is!"  
  
Rogue jumped out of his arms and angrily walked to Logan.  
  
"Ah know who he is! He is NOT his father!"  
  
Rogue pointed to Pietro who stood amazed that she had yelled at Logan. She cupped Logan's face in her hands.  
  
"You know this was gonna happen sooner or later. I was bound to run, I'm just running with him."  
  
Logan sighed. Storm had warned him from the beginning that he shouldn't get to close to Rogue. She was too much like him.   
  
"Fine. But if I see you in combat, I'm not going easy."  
  
She sadly smirked and joined Peitro on the terrace. She jumped in his arms and they sped off past the mansion sensors. Outside the mansion perimeter, they stopped so she could absorb his powers. Rogue looked back a bit worried. Pietro calmed her down.  
  
"If they are really your friends, they would understand."  
  
She frowned a bit and nodded. An idea stuck Pietro.  
  
"After you get settled we'll have a mini party!"  
  
Rogue smiled and agreed. She undid her glove and was about to absorb him but stopped short.  
  
"Uh, where am ah sleeping?"  
  
He grinned wickedly.  
  
"I think you know where."  
  
She blushed.   
  
-Heh heh...-  
  
Rogue placed her hand on his a bit and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Wellthenletsgetgoing!! Ahmdyingtogetsomesleep!"  
  
They laughed a bit and hand in hand sped off. There was a light breeze   
  
throughout Bayville that early morning. It was a breeze that remained only for a second, but the memories and feelings that it emitted would forever be there, in that moment, at that time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Im sorry it took so long. I had this all typed up but I lost the disk (d'oh!)  
  
I posted other stuff because its what I could find. *Cough*  
  
Forgive... -_- Anyhoo, the question lingers...IS IT OVER????  
  
I don't know.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Later. 


	20. Ch 20: Sweet Vengance part 2

She awoke to the light noise of breathing beside her. Rogue was alarmed but quickly regained her composure when she remembered the night before. She looked over and caught a glimpse of her boyfriend Pietro lying beside her.  
  
-That sounds nice, mah boyfriend-  
  
Pietro was sprawled out on the bed, his position not exactly the most flattering. His leg was on top of hers while the other one was to the side. His head was facing her even though he was lying on his back. After moving a bit, she realized that his arm was under her neck and his hand was on her shoulder. Rogue blushed a bit. One lazy icy blue eye opened.   
  
"You like this position?"  
  
She jumped in surprise a bit at his voice. Pietro smirked and looked at her seductively. A blush crept into her cheeks and he played on it. In a flash he was on top of her, his legs straddled over hers.  
  
"Or like this?"  
  
Rogue laughed and pulled him down for a light kiss on the lips. Pietro lightly shivered at her touch started tickling her.  
  
"Pietro stop!! You know ah'm ticklish!"  
  
Their laughter filled the room as the clock turned 12:56 in the afternoon. After about a good five minutes, they composed themselves and lie in the bed. Rogue lightly caressed his face and was about to pull away until she remembered they hadn't changed clothes. Her shoulders relaxed in relief when she noticed she still had on her gloves. She slid out of his arms and walked to the bathroom. Pietro groaned.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"To tha bathroom stupid, I need to take a shower."  
  
Pietro shrugged a bit and smiled.  
  
"You do that. I'll be right here."  
  
As she walked into the bathroom he watched her evilly. When the door closed, he jumped up and started rummaging through a pile on the floor.  
  
"I'll be right here all right. RIGHT HERE SCHEMEING. Revenge will be mine!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Institute was quiet for a Saturday. All of the younger students had gone out to the amusement park while the older group stayed home thinking about their predicament. They were all in the professor's study. Everyone was there, minus Logan.  
  
"Virst Spyke, now Rogue! No ovvense Storm."  
  
Storm looked at Kurt and smiled sadly.  
  
"Its okay, Evan chose his own path."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a light mumble through the group and no-one wanted to step up and say the obvious.  
  
"Like, what do we do now?"  
  
Kitty looked around sheepishly and everyone started to murmur amongst themselves. None of them wanted to think about it but they HAD to.  
  
"I know this is hard for you all but we HAVE to figure this out."  
  
All eyes turned to the professor.  
  
"I have picked up a strong vibe from Mystique lately. I believe she knows about Rogue and Pietro. For some reason its distressing her more than it did before."  
  
Scott nodded his head.  
  
"The bottom line here is that Rogue is essential to the team and whatever is coming up."  
  
Kitty cocked her head to the side.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Easy. I highly doubt Magneto wants Rogue to be near Pietro now. He has too much at stake for his son to go soft. BUT, there must be some value in Rogue for him to take a chance in weakening his son."  
  
Jean sighed.  
  
"So what you're saying is that Magneto doesn't want Rogue around Pietro, but he wants the upper hand so he's keeping her around so when everything goes down, he's ready."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Xavier was tapping the balls of his fingers together during the hypothesis and he nodded.  
  
"You're exactly right, however, don't put emotions past Magnus. He would do anything for Pietro because Pietro is his heir. Part of him wants to give his son something to make amends for his crimes against him."  
  
Storm nodded her head.  
  
"So Rogue has two roles to play with Magneto."  
  
The professor nodded as well.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Again the room fell silent. Kitty shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Do you think she'll ever come back to us?"  
  
The professor closed his eyes solemnly in thought. After a few seconds they opened again.  
  
"I don't know Kitty, I just don't know."  
  
Her eyes casted their gaze to the floor while Kurt balled his fist and looked at Kitty.  
  
"She knows ve are alvays here vor her. She'll come back, one day. I know it!"  
  
Scott looked at the serious faced blue mutant with admiration.  
  
"Why do think she is?"  
  
Kurt looked up at Scott, his eyes wide.  
  
"Because she is part ov our family, she's our friend and she's my zister. And I know she'll never desert me like Mystique."  
  
Kurt's statement infused them all with hope. He had a point. She had to come back sometime. She was one of them and she belonged with the X-men. Storm's eyes were lightly tearing up and she smiled a bit.  
  
"You know, you're right Kurt. Its only a matter of time. What's important is that she's safe and with the guy she loves."  
  
They all nodded, their spirits a bit higher. The door opened and they all poured out, going about the day as usual. She will some day, she just has to. How could she not? Would she? They all pondered the answers to themselves, each person believing their own view on the outcome and hoping for the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The shower had been invigorating. Rogue yawned. It was now 1:30 and she was now refreshed even though she was still shaking sleepiness off of her. She slightly opened the door and peered out.  
  
-Oh crap! Ah forgot mah clothes!-  
  
She started to panic, and then she calmed down.  
  
"Duh, just put on the old clothes, get the new ones and change in tha bathroom."  
  
She rolled her eyes at her folly and turned to pick up the clothes. A light breeze greeted her bare butt.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
A laughed made itself known behind her.  
  
"I've always known you had a nice butt! To bad you're wearing a towel so I cant see it!"  
  
He smirked while she fumed.  
  
"You JERK!! Give those back!"  
  
Rogue placed her arms and hands over her body, trying to protect herself. He grinned and took in her curves.  
  
"You are amazingly beautiful. I think I like you better half naked!"  
  
Before she could counter, he ran out of the room. She growled in frustration and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She might be able to make it but...  
  
-Ah have no choice-  
  
Rogue peered out of the door. Satisfied that the coast was clear, she made a mad dash for her clothes. With lightning speed only matched by Pietro, she ran back into the bathroom. A triumphant smile was on her face until she opened the bag.  
  
"THAT SNEAK!"   
  
All of clothes had been replaced with lingerie and skimpy clothes that all had mesh. She ground her teeth and put on the least revealing outfit.  
  
"He is SO dead!"  
  
Rogue continued to grumble to herself as she pulled on her clothes. Through the door, her growls of frustration could be heard and Pietro re-entered the room, grinning like a mad man.   
  
-Perfection!-  
  
Pietro casually pulled out a slip of folded paper and slid it under the bathroom door.   
  
"For you love!"  
  
Rogue's head shot up and she immediately stopped growling. She not to bother to open the door because she knew he was gone. The light breeze that came from the note had met her foot and she bent down to pick it up. One of her white strands fell in her face and she pulled it back as she read the note.  
  
=Hey sweetness! I would like to officially welcome you to my humble home! To rejoice your arrival there will be drinks and *wink* entertainment! Be sure to wear your finest because I cant wait to show you off! It starts at 8 and ends whenever so feel free to explore my room! Later sweets!   
  
-Pietro=  
  
Rogue unconsciously rolled her eyes. A smiled formed on her lips and she had an idea.   
  
"Oh yes Pietro, I WILL dress for the occasion...."  
  
It was now her turn to grin insanely.   
  
::Later::  
  
Pietro had been making preparations for the 'party' and had just finished rigging the 'entertainment'. He smiled manically and set up the stereo.  
  
-Too bad Boom's not here.-  
  
His smile spread wider as he thought of her partying habits. Pietro connected the large speaker into the TV setup and made a noise of content when he was satisfied to know that it was properly installed. He looked at his watch.  
  
-3 minutes till showtime. Right on time, as usual.-  
  
He would have been done in less than two minutes, but today he felt like taking his sweet time. A group of voices approached the room and he greeted them with a smirk.  
  
"Welcome to my initiation! You all know the rules: there are none, except for not touching my girl, got it?"  
  
They grunted and instantly began to chow down. Pietro cranked up the volume and the party began.   
  
Rogue walked down the hall and was greeted by the music before she could even turn the corner. She could feel the bass pounding against her body and decided that this would be fun. As she walked in she immediately noticed the no shows: Magneto and Gambit.  
  
-Must not have gotten an invitation.-  
  
She shrugged it off. It was better that way. Rogue placed her hands on her hips and decided to make her grand entrance.   
  
-Now or neva-  
  
She swayed her hips as she walked into the middle of the guys. A light hint of surprise clicked inside as she saw an older man among the group as well as Wanda. She turned and posed like a model and smiled seductively.   
  
"AH'M HERE!"  
  
She causally leaned against the guy she secretly called the human match and began to play with his hair.  
  
"So tell me, where is that boyfriend of mine?"  
  
Rogue smiled sweetly and put her face close to his.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
He gulped and luckily was saved.  
  
"Hey now, lets not get THAT acquainted!"  
  
Pietro wrapped his arm around her waist and let her to the 'throne'. She laughed at him as he sat her on his lap. Everyone began to party once more. Pietro murmured into her ear.  
  
"Trying to make me jealous love?"  
  
He growled low and sexily and she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yeah, ah guess so. So, where's this entertainment?"  
  
Pietro looked at his watch and smiled.  
  
"Well if my calculations are correct, 25 seconds."  
  
She looked at him questionably and was about to ask him about something else but sure enough, his 'entertainment' arrived.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!!"  
  
Everyone turned to the doorway to see a pissed Gambit with, what's this? WHITE HAIR! Pietro acted innocently and looked at his watch again.  
  
"Darn, my calculation was off by 5 seconds. Damn, gotta work on that."  
  
He gave Gambit a cheeky grin. Gambit took a menacing step forward.  
  
"PIETRO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"  
  
A look of mock hurt graced his features.  
  
"Why that's not TRUE! My dad is off on business."  
  
Rogue couldn't help but crack a smile. It was so cute how he was set on marking his territory. She tossed back her strands of white hair haughtily.  
  
"Ah just love that color but ah'm afraid that It just don't look good on ya chere."  
  
They both could tell he was utterly embarrassed. Gambit bit his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and opened them with a smirk.  
  
"Well, I really don't know what came over me. I should be thanking you Pietro, now I can dye my hair any color I want."  
  
Pietro nodded his head and Gambit turned to head out.  
  
"Yeah that's right. Maybe I should color it GREEN, but no, make that YELLOW. Hmmm, so many decisions, I really think they would work best for you though. Later."  
  
Pietro ground his teeth and Rogue snickered.  
  
"Cool it demon, ya got 'im."  
  
He breathed in and smiled again.   
  
"Well, he's jealous he doesn't have hair like mine."  
  
Pietro motioned at his hair and Rogue laughed. His two, usually loose strands of hair were positioned as horns. She poked at his hair.  
  
"Ahhhhh yes, the miracles of hair gel. So, that was an interesting piece of entertainment."  
  
He arched his eyebrows.  
  
"You think its over? Not by a long shot hun. HEY IRON MAN, HIT IT!"  
  
She looked at him weird and the lights dimmed and a familiar voice filled the room.  
  
"Ah don't know! This feels a bit tight!"  
  
Rogue turned to the screen, speechless. All Pietro needed at that moment was a black cape and a pitchfork.  
  
-MUHAHAHAAAAAA! VENGEANCE IS MINE!-  
  
"It looks good Rogue like besides, we're gonna be busting bad guys!"  
  
Rogue snorted.  
  
"Ah wondered where that tape went!"  
  
Pietro grinned.  
  
"Heh, you have your tape, I have mine."  
  
Rogue tossed back her strands again. This wasn't so bad.  
  
"OH MY GOD ROGUE! THERE'S LIKE, A SPLIT IN YOUR PANTS!"  
  
"FUCK! TURN THE CAMERA OFF!"  
  
"Wow, didn't know you wore thongs!"  
  
"SHUT UP BOOM BOOM!"  
  
"Ima show this to Sco~t."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was a collective laugh throughout the room but the sound that was the loudest was Rogue.  
  
"PIETROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
heh heh, dont kill me. I've been working on this for months but I've been busy, senior year and all.   
  
And oh yeah, how could i think to end THIS?   
  
How could I let Rogue get away with getting the best Pietro?  
  
Shoot, GAMBIT?   
  
PU-LEASSSEEEE! (o)_(o) I so silly, please review. 


	21. Ch 21: Five Months of Love

It had been five months. Five long, beautiful and blissful months. In all honestly she felt as if she had died and awakened in heaven. There was no more angst. Her life was no longer some fan fiction gone horribly wrong. No more bad flashbacks or torn feelings. No more anthems that 'spoke' to what she was feeling, or exciting plot twists, just peace. All was right with the world. No. All was right with her world. And that's all that mattered.

Rogue cracked her neck and knuckles. As she thought back on her stay in the metallic dome that was now her home, feelings and observations of what had went on played out. Gambit had made himself almost painfully scarce. Never once did they cross paths. Even if they were in the same room he refused to acknowledge her presence. Later on it was discovered that he was dealing with some issues of his own and his fighting performance had become lackluster at best. It was almost as if the will to fight was sapped. That or he was being distracted by something. Part of her wanted to smirk and say 'someone' but her heart wasn't in it and in actuality she was glad. The last thing she needed was to become infatuated with another man right under her lover's nose.

Yes, lover. Her thoughts shifted to Pietro. Days on the calendar slipped by almost unnoticed by the young couple. Pranking wars had started up. Missions were assigned. Long talks with Wanda had become a regular fixture of her life. Her birthday had come and gone. Oh yes, her birthday and the birthday party. The party was sinful in so many ways. Gluttony, wrath, jealousy and greed were all rampant there. She fondly remembered looking out at the partygoers. It warmed her heart because the Brotherhood had made a special appearance, just for her. Nostalgia was thick and hazy in her mind as she sat back and took in everything. It had really given Rogue the first urge to reflect on not her past, but herself as a person. She had become more mentally sound. The fact that she was living with Magneto, a man in her opinion who was despicable and disgusting, had no effect on her at all. Rogue wasn't there for him, she was there for Pietro and herself. Magneto had kept his distance, every once and awhile giving disapproving looks to them, in the beginning. As the first month ended he regarded her with a look of acceptance and even respect. A look only given to one other woman in his life, Mystique. There was always something else there, nay, someone else there in his eyes but she couldn't pin point it.

As the first month rolled by, she saw small changes in her body begin, mentally at least. There were curves before but now the image in the mirror was breathtakingly amazing. It was the same body since day one but more beautiful somehow. Pietro had known before her revelation but really showed his interest now that they lived, slept, showered and ate in the same room. The Speed Demon himself had revealed himself to her in the time that they had been together. Rogue was growing up, her mind and hormones finally began catching up with her body. Pietro was her silver love god. He was lean, good looking, smart and sweet to boot. Rogue never noticed how her self image issues had affected her relationship with others until the night of her seventeenth birthday. In that one night he shattered all the lies and skewed images she had about herself. That night she felt so alive and knew, just knew, they belonged with each other and that she was truly a woman.

Rogue absentmindedly flicked a white lock from her face as she smiled. It had taken the better part of three months but now she smiled freely and often. A lazy sigh escaped her lips. Life was beautiful. She wiggled her nose a bit to readjust the cute Versace shades she had on. Today was her day to sunbathe in the greenhouse. The sound of birds danced playfully on the air and she moaned in sleepy pleasure.

_Silver love god, so cheesy. _

She didn't mind and knew that he SURELY didn't mind either. Rogue laughed but it quickly turned into an audible groan as she heard an explosion. It seems Pyro accidentally blew up one of his tanks again. Jesus, that guy had no control.

"So bad."

She chuckled and sat up as she removed her shades to look around. It may have seemed like it, but Rogue wasn't always spending her time in relaxation. In fact, this was one of her few days of no training. After the first week she had become restless at sitting and doing nothing. She had felt like some dumb trophy wife and God forbid that. There were many reasons that she decided to fight but settled on the one that made the most sense. If it were to happen that she needed to fight with Magneto OR the X-men, she would be ready. Of course, fighting with Pietro would be number one but you never know right? There was a long string of curses and she knew it to be Gambit. She couldn't help but be amused by his training antics. His fighting had become so bad in the last months and she felt sorry for the guy. Magneto would have no problem throwing him out on his rear. Rogue contemplated on whether or not to lay back down or get dressed and apply her makeup. She looked in the mirror on the table propped up beside her and looked at her reflection thoughtfully. Makeup had become less of a necessity as the time went on. Her skin was clear and had a radiant tone. She 'hmphed' in arrogant approval of herself.

"Take that Jean!"

Problems that she had with the red-head ceased almost immediately after her birthday party. Jean looked like this defiant, untamable rare force that was balanced by her preppy girl next door charm somehow. But, ROGUE, she had it better. She had an elegance and very selective breeding that only truly southern women are born with. Whether they're from Tennessee and Virginia or Alabama and Georgia, the exotic and mystic beauty from the South would always be unmatched. There's this unspoken strength and power that radiates from her and inwardly she took pride in knowing that many before her, mutant and human, had been like her. She had full lips, hips and thick thighs. Her chest was proportional and her face looked like Da Vinci had sculpted it from clay himself. And her eyes, entrancing, large and perfectly set could do anything from staring down a wild bear, to seducing the devil himself. Rogue blushed. Never would she had imagined that she would think so highly of herself before she came to live with Pietro. With that in mind, she looked to the rest of her body and what she had on. It was a string bikini in forest green. Slowly she gathered her robe and slid it on. That was enough for today. The more she thought about the past, the higher the chances she would think about her only regret. Her eyes narrowed sadly in thought.

"Kurt…"

She had left him with not so much as a goodbye or fair warning. Of course he would never had let her go, even if it meant fighting Pietro himself. She had told the Brotherhood to give him a message for her and she was relieved to hear that he had received it. He even had answered her back and gave her a few details about what was going on around the Institute. She could remember the look of genuine happiness she saw on Pietro's face as hers lit up when he delivered the received message to her. Her guilt had eased up a bit afterwards but every once and awhile it tugged at her heart. She had finally found what she needed but he was still stuck in that jumbled mess. He had to deal with the Mystique factor and even though he had found love, it was with a human and that made many complications and insecurities.

_Poor Kurt._

She knew that him leaving with her wouldn't be the answer so she let it rest. She had to remember that too, no more bad fan fiction-y life.

_No more, no more, no more…_

"Damn girl, are you still trying to imagine me naked?"

One green eye popped open in amusement. The ends of her eyes and the outside tops of her cheeks began to meet as she laughed innocently. Pietro sniffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. His stance was loose and aloof and his gorgeous face was tilted upwards and to the side. The expresion was cocky, of course, with a touch of boyish charm.

"You know, all you have to do is ask."

Rogue walked up to him and smiled gently while running a curled forefinger up and down his chest.

"Iah know."

He chuckled at her accent. It had changed. It was no longer the dirty harsh slang type that she had used for what seemed so long ago. It was more refined and relaxed. He pulled her into his embrace and ran his hands through the ends of her hair.

"Koishi…"

"Oh God. You and your anime obsession!"

They laughed and parted as she made her way away from him. He lightly pushed and put his hands back in his pockets. Rogue walked away happily, tonight she would plan to somehow make tomorrow special. She had to be because she wanted to. And as a grown woman, no one could tell her what she could and could not do any longer.

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Pietro watched her leave. Gods, so much had changed in five months. She had changed, Gambit had changed, his father had changed and even he had changed. Gone was the fast talking brat playboy, but now a mature young man with a steady girlfriend. There was no doubt he loved terrorizing his teammates and pranking, but he had grown out of some of his other ways. As much as he just _knew _he was the shyt, he didn't have to show it ALL the time, just a good amount of it. He smirked and looked over to the mirror on the table Rogue left behind. He silently studied his features. His face was loosing the baby fat that was still clinging on for dear life. His chin became more distinguished and his high and strong cheek bones were starting to surface. He had started his growth spurt and would be reaching six foot within months. His form was lithe and leanly muscular. The antennae he used to call hair had smoothed out a bit and laid a little bit lower on his head instead of off it. His hair was just a smidge longer, no more than 2 inches, but long enough to make him look older.

_Or my age at least._

My, my, my, what nearly half a year will do to someone. It was only 4 months ago he was an arrogant and vain youth fumbling around with his younger girlfriend. He let out a scoff.

_Fumbling cant even describe._

Magneto had been furious when he had found that Pietro was planning on having her actually LIVE in the same room with him. He remembered the shocked expression on his fathers face as he grinned devilishly while twirling one of her shirts around his finger. They had an argument then, back and forth, to and fro, for an hour. He knew that Rogue could hear but he didn't mind. She needed to know how he felt about her. Finally, after mindless and stereotypical teenage remarks such as, 'You don't own me!' and 'Its my life.' and of course, 'we love each other, let me make my own decisions!' Magneto gave in. With a twirl of his cape, he stormed out of the room saying the one statement that would haunt both Rogue and Pietro for a month.

"_And NO SEX!" _

"_WHAT! ME? HER? HOW?"_

He remembered the critical and comical look that his father gave him.

"_I know you, if it be ANYONE, YOU would find a way. You are my son."_

And with that the argument was over. Pietro tossed his head back and laughed. How right he was! In fact he had come up with a way to 'pleasure' Rogue but sexual desire was the least of their concerns. Neither were concerned about doing 'the deed' and he knew that this was much to Eric's relief. Of course, that didn't stop them from 'playing house'. Pyro had coined the term for he thought it was what best described what was going on. He often joked about Rogue popping out one or two 'puppies' and becoming a soccer mom, Lord knows she has the attitude for it. He often said he could imagine her cutting off people on the road and chain smoking while baking cookies. It was then that Pietro would ritually begin to beat the living daylights out of him and start a dog pile of fighting, cursing and everything else. Pietro ran a slender hand through his hair. Yes, youth, he loved being young. He loved even more being young and in love. As sappy as it sounded, he loved being tied down to one woman. Real men are the monogamous type even though its against their nature. A slight mix of sadness and anxiety passed across his face. Tomorrow was HIS birthday and he felt a little uneasiness in his stomach. Birthdays of any kind where always a mix of happiness and sadness. The truth was, he didn't really know how old he was. Mystique had told him it didn't matter and to consider himself 16 but that was two years ago. He was slightly frightened at the prospect of being 18. He knew that Lance was either 20 or about to turn 21 and he saw the responsibilities that were heaped on him. Pietro walked, talked and sometimes looked like a grown man, but he still was a boy in many ways. He had a wicked sense of style but preferred to bum it out in jeans and shirts. In an afterthought, however, he realized that it was mainly because he never had any money when his father wasn't around.

As he pondered such things, he wizzed around the base, level after level. There was nothing like using his power. He felt like God himself, or God herself as he remembered both Wanda and Rogue saying at one time or the other.

"Heh,BROADS!"

Mischief was on his mind as he zoomed into Iron Man's room where he was doing squats. Pietro remembered playing Final Fantasy and the way Qactaur's looked when they died. He snickered and ran a bit until Iron Man poised himself in a sitting like position. In a flash he used the laws of physics to tip the titan over. Iron man fell with a thud and shook his head. Pietro stood behind him while laughing spasms rocked his body.

"Doink!Wait!That'stheTonberry,nevermind!"

The metal teen looked back with a slightly frustrated look on his face and Pietro put his hands up and backed out of the room. He saw the taller boy begin to plate his body and zoomed off. He could hear foreign cursing behind him as he yelled and taunted the poor guy.

"LookslikeI'vemadethesportthatsgonnareplacecowtipping!"

He laughed at his clever antics until a 'boom' resounded overhead, causing him to run into a thick steel wall. His small body bounced off of the wall a bit with a loud smack.

"WhattheFudge!"

Pietro had taken a liking to replacement curse words and used them a lot now. He loved shyt, shiznit, shizzle, fudge, what the ham sandwich, son of a monkey and others. Quickly he got up and thought about where the blast could've originated from. It took him literally a second to figure out it was Wanda's room. In no time he was there, skidding to a halt in front of the doorway with a silly type of confusion on his face.

"TheFERK'sgoingonuphere?"

His expression turned serious as he saw Rogue crouched over Wanda. He gulped at the sight of the room. Inwardly he was glad that Rogue was sleeping in his room instead of Wanda's. Her power control had been slipping for some reason and Pietro feared his fathers tampering with her mind would have some dire consequences sooner or later. But from the looks of it, it would be sooner than later. Wanda looked up at him afraid.

"I think Father's medicine is wearing off or worse, not working anymore. I'm so sorry."

He went over to the two, glancing to see if Rogue was ok. She nodded and he rubbed her back gently before returning his attention to his sister. She was sweeter and more meek than she had ever been. Even as a child. His heart was pained to see her 'drugged up' but for now this had to do. Somehow he would to get to Raven Darkholme and ask her help. Even if it meant swallowing his pride. He shushed his younger sister and hugged her a bit.

"Its okay, I'll walk you to the lab and put you to sleep so we can see what's the matter ok?"

She smiled and nodded. He looked at her strangely for a moment. Her hair was beginning to grow back and it was past her shoulders. She no longer wore her makeup and looked so young bare faced. She was only two months older than Rogue but she looked so young. Watching her was like observing someone after a lobotomy. She was meek, disoriented and confused and not herself. It didn't matter though, like with everything his father had done, this too would unravel and fall apart. He was just hoping he could gain her love now, in her weakened state. Pietro lifted her up and swung her arm around his neck. Yes, make her love you now so when she wakes up your death will be quick and merciful. He turned his head slightly and regarded Rogue.

"I'll see you in a few, ok love?"

She slowly nodded her head and he instantly caught the hint of guilt in her eyes and she shuffled out of the room. Come to think of it, Wanda would spark out after or during talks with Rogue. This would lead to some serious problems in the experiment.

_So she DOESN'T know what's going on._

He would tell her within the week. She would mind a bit, but things would turn out fine. They always did. As Pietro walked out with his sister by his side, he didn't notice the blackness that overtook her eyes. They glowed with a foreboding darkness and a woman's face flashed briefly in them. Things were starting to be put in motion once again. For everything there is a season. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head against her dearest brother's shoulder. After he sat her down in the clinic and had injected her, he stayed a bit to watch her fall asleep. He tenderly brushed aside some hair in her face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you and one day I pray you'll see that."

She shifted in her sleep and he pulled a blanket over her sleeping form. Tiredly, he walked out of the room and turned off the lights. He didn't hear her murmur her revelation or see the light that emanated from her as he let the door close .

"A time to sow, a time to reap. A time to live, a time to die."

She groaned.

"Where are you, Apocalypse?"

Wanda slipped completely into unconsciousness. Five months. Five months of bliss and serenity would soon be over and everyone would have to choose a side. They had to choose the right side, or die. And somehow that fact began to cast a dark shadow over the two lovers.

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Hoo Boy. Three years. That's a LONG time, VERY LONG TIME. I'm surprised I even had the balls to post again. My style hasn't really changed but I noticed I couldn't resist making them seem a bit more mature. I've decided to ride this story out. Updates may not be too frequent but there wont be yearly pauses without advanced warning. I'm not saying all of this to say that 'Oh yeah, my stuff is hot and I know yall want it' i'm just saying that I want to finish it. I was going through the reviews I had received and as vain or corny as it sounds, after awhile, I realized I wasn't writing this for myself anymore. If anyone even bothers to pick this up again, I am honored and humbled by it, thank you.

A few things:

1. The layout is changing a bit. FINALLY USING ITALICS IS EASY!

2. The first chapters all the way up to about 18 will be rewritten (slightly not a lot) and

re-formatted so that it will be less confusing to read.

3. Yea, i'm from VA and I love being southern.

4. Yes, shyt is as it looks: SHY-T

5. I like soccer moms…..kinda.

6. They seem WAY to old right now but things are going to die down a little bit, unless

people like the older Pietro and Rogue.

7. Also, could someone tell me (email me or IM or whatever) what happened after

Apocalypse first appears? I missed the end of the series and i'm curious.)

8. I'm a bit torn about the more adult themes (not OVERLY sexual, just regular young

adult problems) and I don't know if I should pursue it or not or how to go about it. All

I know is that I will ease into it if I decide to. Things will stay a bit light hearted for a

few chapters and more of Pietro's and Wanda's past will come to play.

Laters


End file.
